Memory Wiped
by Navaka114
Summary: What if when Ed was 7 and Al was 6 Ed was kidnapped and raised by the homunculi accidently forgetting his family. And what if Al fell in love with one of homunculi's human friends? Will Al and Ed meet again? Will AL and this girl be together? EdWin AlxOc
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Full Summary: What if when Ed was 7 and Al was 6 Ed was kidnapped by the homunculi (A/N Their father couldn't protect them cause he left) Ed suffers an accident and loses his memory getting raised with the homunculi but Al and Winry still remember! What happens when they meet back up again? Would they be enemies? Would they fall in love? E/W A/OC

Chapter 1: Introductions

With Ed

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed a 16 year old Ed "Envy! Get it away from me!"

Ed was wearing a black shirt and pants with a silver belt. His golden hair braided neatly reaching below his shoulders and his golden eyes filled with disgust and fear.

His height reaching a grand total of five foot. The only reason he was actually that tall was because Envy always hid milk in his food so they could make tougher. Not that Ed knew.

Running close behind him was Envy holding the most terrible, most disgusting, most dreaded thing in the universe. Envy was holding a cartoon of…. Milk. The thing Ed hated most.

"Oh come on 'Little Brother*1*' you'll be even more of shrimp if you don't drink more milk!" taunted Envy

Ed screeched to a halt and turned around. "WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT A GRAIN OF SAND COULD CRUSH HIM?"

"He didn't say that Ed." Said Dante/Lyra coming down the stairway. "Now you two have to go to central to get your new automail*2*. You're getting bigger."

Ed's face was in a big smirk until he heard what she said next.

"Not by much you're getting bigger, no, but still a tiny bit bigger."

"Ha!" Envy turned to Dante. "Why do we have to go so far? Can't we get some up in Lior? It will take an at least a week to get the new automail made and the train ride is a 2 hours."

"No. Central has better quality." Dante looked at Lust who was sitting down and reading. "Lust, would you mind taking the boys to Central? Gluttony can stay here."

Lust looked up from her book. "Sure."

"Can I come? I need to buy some new clothes." Came a voice on top of the stairway just a bit behind Dante.

"Sure Ren." Said Dante

Ren came down the stairways. Ren was a 15 year old girl with bluish brown hair with hazel colored eyes. Her hair came down below her shoulders and had a single earring in her right ear. A blue dangling pearl. Her clothes were the same as Envy's except hers were dark blue. (A/N Kind of a long haired blue Aelita look)

Her eyes held a fierce yet soft look in them. She was found by them at age 7 after being abandoned by her parents. Her alchemy power allowed her to control four elements. Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water. Even with this alchemy she couldn't beat Ed in training.

Lust got some money from Dante and walked down of the underground mansion.

With Al

15 year old Al walked up to the front of his house*3* He was wearing along red coat and had black clothes underneath. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He couldn't wait to see Pinako and Winry. He had been gone for eight months training with Izumi again so he missed them. But he needed to put his stuff away before he could see them.

As soon as he walked in something jumped on him. Like literally pounced.

"Den! Don't trample Al as he just got home!" Winry ran over to Al and picked Den up off Al.

"Hello Al. How was training?" asked Pinako walking into the hallway.

Al stood up. "Difficult, but I managed somehow. How have you guys been? How's the shop?"

"Fine. And we're doing good."

Al picked up his suitcase and went into his room.

"Want to help you unpack?" asked Winry following

"Sure."

He opened up his suitcase. Inside it was his clothes and a picture. His mom was holding him. He was about four or five months old when this picture was taken. His mother was smiling and baby him was looking around. His father was standing beside them. And beside all of them wearing a broad grin was the person he never knew. Edward Elric, the brother who he never met.

"Are you still looking for him?" asked Winry softly

"Who?" said Al looking away

"You know who I mean."

"Yeah…"

"For all you know he could be…"

"No! I just know he's still alive!"

"How? You weren't old enough to even remember him. You don't even know what he look likes!"

Al looked down. "I know… But he should remember me! Or at least his last name. " He closed his suitcase. (A/N they were unpacking while they talked)

"And don't forget he has blond and gold eyes. He shouldn't be that hard to find."

Winry was about to say something but was interrupted by Pinako coming in.

"Winry don't you have something to ask Al?"

"Oh right!" She looked at Al. A gleam was in her eyes.

"Al… could you be as so kind as to take me to Central?" Even thou it was a question it came out like an order.

"Why do I have to?"

Winry's eyes flared.

Al quickly changed his response.

"I mean why can't you go alone?"

"Because, you got lots of money from being a State Alchemist*4*" said Winry with puppy eyes

Al sighed. Even if he didn't give into the puppy eyes she would make him do anyway.

"I guess I have no choice." Replied Al

Winry cheered.

"What do you even have to get?" asked Al

"I'm going to get new equipment and maybe even some new clothes! But mostly tools."

Winry walked out of the room.

Al groaned. Knowing Winry even if he had all the money in the world he would have all spent by Winry.

Al looked at the picture.

"Even if it takes me forever… I will find you." Unknown to him forever wouldn't be that much longer.

End of Chapter 1

**Description for the *number* and sometimes a story to describe it. **

*1* Envy calls Ed little brother just for fun. Ed doesn't know he really is Envy's brother. Otherwise he doesn't know his family as you probably know. He lost his memory because Envy accidently dropped him on his head while he was trying to get home. Here's a story thing to explain it.

Envy ran across fields holding a squirming 3 year old Ed. "Hold still kid. I don't want to d-" All the sudden Ed slipped out of Envy's hands and fell on the ground head first.

"Shoot!" murmured Envy He ran back to where poor Ed had fell.

Ed was unconscious. Envy shook him. "Hey kid! Pipsqueak are you alright? I can't have you die! Dante would kill me!"

Edward slowly opened his eyes. " Where am I?" He looked at Envy. " Who are you?" Ed looked at his hands. "Who am I?"

Envy looked surprised. Suddenly a plan formed in his head. If the kid doesn't know who he was it would be less trouble for him and the other homunculi's.

"I am Envy. (A/N yeah yeah that sounded weird) Your name is Edward."

"Are you my big brother?" Asked Ed with innocent eyes

"Uh…No, but close enough."

"Where are we big brother?" said Ed looking around

Envy was surprised at the name but shook it off. "I was just…"

"He was just taking you home." Said a voice

Envy looked around and saw Dante. She at the time was in a blond haired women body.

"Home?"

"Yes home. Now come on let's get home." She took Ed's hand and started walking.

Envy watched them and started walking beside them.

Ed reached up and grabbed Envy's hand. Envy was surprised by the gesture but slowly relaxed his hand into Ed's grasp.

*1* so that's how Ed doesn't remember who he was and why he calls Envy big brother.

*2* Yet another accident. When Ed was 7 he had an accident involving a robbery and lost his right arm and left leg. Same as the one in the series.

*3* Since Ed didn't grow up with Al, AL didn't try to bring back his mom and didn't burn down the house.

*4* AL is the "Soul Binding" Alchemist. He became a State Alchemist so he could search for his father and his brother.

**Okay there's chapter one. **

**Review or I won't update. Hey I have to have a reason to write for this story besides loving writing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hello

Full Summary: What if when Ed was 7 and Al was 6 Ed was kidnapped by the homunculi (A/N Their father couldn't protect them cause he left) Ed suffers an accident and loses his memory getting raised with the homunculi but Al and Winry still remember! What happens when they meet back up again? Would they be enemies? Would they fall in love? E/W A/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Ren.

Chapter 2: Hello

_With Al and Winry in Central _

"And I want this shirt! Oh and this one! Also this on-"

Al signed. He was probably going to be broke after this. This store was one of the most expensive stores in Central. The accursed store called _PayPocket. _Why did Winry have to love spending so much?

Suddenly someone tapped Al shoulder. Al spun around. Behind him was none other but Coronel Roy Mustang.

"Sir." Al saluted.

"Soul Binding. Good to see your well." Mustang gestured Al to come with him.

AL looked back at Winry who was still obsessively looking for clothes. "Winry! I have to go now. Here's my money and I'll see you later!"

Winry came over. Arms full of clothes. "Where you going Al?" That's when she saw Mustang. She nodded knowingly. Al gave her his wallet.

Al and Mustang walked out of the store.

"I assume you have heard of things called Homunculi's?"

Al nodded. He had read it in his dad's and Izumi's research. "Yeah. They're the result of a person trying to bring someone back from the dead."

"A big group of them are said to have of came here. We only got research on two of them." He showed pictures of Lust and Envy. Beside them was a short kid with dark green hair and a girl with bluish brown hair. He couldn't see the girls face only the back. Al looked at the boy. Somehow the boy was familiar but he shook it off.

"The women in the picture is called 'Lust' and the older teen boy is called 'Envy,' the other two we have not an idea who they are. But they also seem to be dangerous and can use alchemy."

Al blinked. "Alchemy? Homunculi can't use alchemy and what type of person would help homunculi?"

Mustang shook his head. "I don't know Soul Binding but I need you to stay in Central for awhile. We have no idea what they're doing here so we need you to look around. Knowing them they're up to something sinister and evil."

_With Ed and the others earlier that morning_

"Why do we have to go shopping again?" asked Envy

"Because, I have to get new clothes. Also there's no harm since Ed automail is going to take at least a week to make." Replied Ren

Ed, Lust, Envy, and Ren were on the train to Central. Each of them in disguise. Ren had her hair pure hazel brown and was wearing a pretty pink shirt and white pants. Envy had transformed into an adult about 38 with the same colored hair as Ren. You could say he was her father. And that's what they were going for. He was wearing tan pants and a gray top. Lust had a tan cloak on covering her face. She was wearing a red shirt and white pants. Ed had black hair and shades on to hide his golden eyes. He was wearing the same clothes as always. Black tucked in shirt and black pants.

Lust was reading a book about tragedy while beside her Ren looked out the window. Opposite of them was Ed and Envy faces away from each other. Envy had a smirk on his face while Ed was sulking. Ren thought back to the prank on Ed.

_Flashback_

_Ed, Envy, Ren and Lust had just got on the train and had just sat down. Ed had fallen asleep already and Envy had the face of a trickster on. He transformed his arm and hand into a snake and moved his arm closer to Ed's face. Ren looked around. No one was watching so she decided just to watch the show. _

_Next thing you knew…_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ed let out a scream and Envy started laughing almost hysterically. Ren had to cover up a laugh with a cough. Ed sent a dirty look to her and she just shrugged. _

_End Flashback_

Ed had never fallen asleep after that. Keeping an eye on Envy ever since.

"We are almost to Central." Said Ren looking out the window seeing Central in the distance. Ed seemed to nod.

_A little later_

Ed, Envy, Ren, and Lust had just finished requesting the automail and were now finding an inn. They walked into an inn called BlackBerry Inn.

"Can I go shopping for clothes now Lust?" Asked Ren

Lust nodded. "Sure but take Envy with you. If someone asks he's your father. We don't want anyone to find out who we really are."

"See you little brother." Taunted Envy Ed held up a fist as if saying I will get you somehow!

Ren counted up her money. She had about $462. Enough money to go to the expensive stores. They walked into a store called _PayPocket. _Envy said he was going to the restroom and left the store.

Meanwhile Ren was looking through the clothes. She saw this dark blue shirt and grabbed it. Suddenly another hand grabbed it and yanked it out of her hand. She looked up angrily and saw a girl with red hair and a superior look on her face.

"Oh did you want this? Well too bad for you." Said the girl

"Hey! That isn't nice thing to do!" Said another voice

Ren turned her head to where the other voice came from. She saw this time a blond haired girl with violet eyes and a determined type of face. Her hair was in a ponytail and braided a bit.

"What are you going to do about it?" said the girl

She looked at the girl defending Ren clothes. "Why are you in here? You obviously are too poor to even look in a store like this!"

"Why you!" The blond girl jumped and tackled the girl

A moment later…

The redhead girl lay on the floor unconscious. The blond went over to the girl and picked up the blue shirt. She took it over to Ren.

"People like that are such jerks. Here, my names is Winry."

Ren took the shirt. "Thanks. My name Rendell but I prefer Ren."

She looked over to the redhead on the floor. "Is she going to be okay?"

Winry looked over to the girl. "Yeah, she should be."

"Want to shop together?" asked Winry smiling

Ren looked wearily. "Um… I have to ask my…. Dad." Ren ran out of the shop and looked around for Envy.

"Dad! Dad!" Envy appeared before her.

"What is it Ren?"

There's this girl I met who wants to go shopping with me. Tell Lust and the others I'll be back before eight o'clock (It's about 2:00 or so)." She whispered the lust name so no one could hear her besides Envy.

"Sure Kid. Make sure not to tell who we are." Envy turned and walked away towards the exit.

Ren walked back into the store and saw another boy with Winry. She suddenly found herself blushing. "_Stop it_." Thought Ren "_Why am I blushing? Wait…._" She turned her eyes from him to his hair.

"_He has golden hair like Ed… That's strange. Not many people have hair like that. _" She shrugged.

She walked over to Winry and the golden haired boy. Winry looked at her happy that she came back.

"Hey Ren! This is Alphonse, Al for short." Said Winry pointing to the golden haired boy

Al Pov

I looked at the brown haired girl and also found himself turning red. "_She's cute… Wait! Where that come from?_"

"This is Alphonse, AL for short." Said Winry pointing at me.

"_Who? Oh yeah…. I got to stop blushing!" I _Thought

Ren's Pov

"And this is Rendell, Ren for short. I met her while shopping." Said Winry

"Nice to meet you." He held out his hand

I touched his hand. I blushed the color of the reddest apple. I shook his hand and quickly returned it to my side. I thought I saw him blush too but it was probably my imagination.

"_He has beautiful eyes…. Wait! What?" _I blushed even harder.

Normal Pov

For most of the day they spent shopping for clothes and other items. Finally they sat down at a side restraint. Ren Sighed. This girl could shop! She didn't think she could get up again.

"I'll go get us some food. What do you guys want?" Asked Winry

"I'll have a hamburger" Replied Al leaning back in his chair.

"I'll have a salad and milk." Winry and Al tensed at the word milk.

Ren looked at them. "What is it?"

Winry and Al looked down. "It's nothing. It's just that a person we knew hated milk. We miss him a lot." Replied Winry sadly

Ren nodded. "I know what you mean. My 'brother*1*' also hates milk."

Winry went up to the restraunt and ordered their food. Meanwhile Ren was alone with Al.

"Umm…." Ren looked down and blushed. She hadn't once since they met looked Al in the face.

At the same time Al was thinking the same thing. _"Why haven't I been able to even look at her? It shouldn't be that hard with that beautiful face…. There I go again! Maybe I should talk to her…"  
_

"Uhh…. Nice weather we have." Ren looked down and nodded.

"_That was so stupid! I should talk about her." _

"_Why am I being so stupid! I shouldn't be such a jerk! He's trying to be nice."_

"Well… Who was that man who was with you before?" asked Al still not looking at Ren

"Who? Oh yeah that was my… dad. He just making sure I was alright you know how parents are."

Al looked down sadly.

"_Shoot! I said something wrong!" _Ren was about to apologize.

"I'm sorry…"

Ren looked up surprised. "_Why is he apologizing?" _

"I know what you mean. But it's just that my mom always was like that and I never really appreciated it."

"How did your mother die?" She looked him full in the face for the first time that day.

"She just got sick and never got better*2*."

"My real parents abandoned me when I was just 7 year old and I was adopted by that man." She had almost said Envy but caught herself before she did. But it made her question why she was telling Al this.

"And even thou that happened I still move forward and I'm pretty sure you do too." Ren smiled at Al.

Al felt his self blush but smiled in return.

"Okay! Here's our food!" Winry placed the salad in front of Ren. She placed a hamburger in front of Al. Winry had a salad.

"Thanks." "Thanks."

Ren looked at a clock nearby. It was almost eight o'clock. She would have to leave soon. She wanted to see Al again but what chances were that he was going to be in Central for awhile. She decided against asking them anything. She stood up.

"I guess I'll see you later." She started to walk away.

"Hey Ren! Do you live in Central by any chance?" called out Winry

Ren spun around. "No but I'll be here for awhile."

"Good! Then we can hang out for the next few days." Winry had decided to stay in Central for awhile to study automail with one of her teachers.

"You, Me, and AL!" At Al Winry pushed Al out of his chair and toward Ren.

Al blushed. "Yeah. You, me, and winry."

Ren nodded happily and they all agreed to meet up tomorrow at five o'clock at the restraunt.

She walked to the BlackBerry inn. Her room was 214. She had the room all to herself. Just incase one of them were caught another could escape. They all had their own private rooms.

She collapsed on her bed. Tired from walking so much. She thought about the golden haired boy she had met.

With Al

"Okay now where is this Inn?" Al walked down a street and saw an Inn called the BlackBerry Inn. Mustang had got him a room there. Room 210 if he wasn't mistaken. He walked into the inn. He asked directions to his room and walked into his room when he found it.

He hung up his coat and walked over to his bed. Winry was in room 207.

He layed back and thought about the girl with hazel colored eyes.

End Chapter 2

***1* They're mascerading as brother and sister ant technically they are since Dante adopted them. You know in order not to raise suspicion. **

***2* I know I stole that from Fruits Basket's and I'm not claiming its mine.**

**Review. Flames are welcomed but ignored. **


	3. Chapter 3: Getting them Together

Full Summary: What if when Ed was 7 and Al was 6 Ed was kidnapped by the homunculi (A/N Their father couldn't protect them cause he left) Ed suffers an accident and loses his memory getting raised with the homunculi but Al and Winry still remember! What happens when they meet back up again? Would they be enemies? Would they fall in love? E/W A/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Ren.

Chapter 3:Getting them Together

With Ren

It was bright. Too bright. Ren opened her eyes. The stupid window was open letting in the light. Sudddenly Ren noticed something. Someone was sitting in the window sill. Someone with golden hair… Ren sat up and saw Al sitting there with a smile.

"Al! What are you doing here?"

"Just watching you sleep. Waiting for our date today." He jumped down from the window and closer to her bed.

"Date? Just you and me?" asked a flustered Ren

"Yeah. Just you and me." Al sat down across from her. He looked her full in the eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes you know that Ren." Al lifted her chin.

Their lips centimeters apart…

"Ren! Wake up sleepy head!"

Ren woke with a start. She saw Ed standing above her.

"What a nice dream…" murmurmed Ren

"What you talking about?" asked Ed

"Nothing. What is it?"

"You told me to wake you up at 8:00." Said Ed placing a cup of water*1* on her bedside table.

"Oh yeah… Thanks." Ren took the cup of water and drank deeply

"So you got a date?" taunted Ed

Ren spat out the water. "What! Of course not! I'm only hanging out with some people."

"And would a boy be involved?"

"No! And I do not like him!"

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about liking him?"

Ren blushed even harder but suddenly realized something.

"Are you worried about me?" It was Ed's turn to turn red.

"No! I just don't want you to spill our secrets and get us caught."

Ren folded her arms.

"Fine! I won't! Now can you go so I can get ready to meet them!"

Ed shrugged and jumped out the window onto the roof. He sat down above his rooms window. Even thou he wouldn't admit it he didn't want Ren to get hurt like last time.

_Flashback_

_8 year old Ren walked out of the tunnel into the sunny serface of the land. She had been inside that mansion forever and she wanted to go outside for awhile. So by herself she had sneaked out of the mansion and out to the upper surface. She walked a distance and was delighted at what she saw. A bustling town with excitement everywhere. Suddenly a white ball rolled to her feet. A few kids ran up to her. There were three boys and two girls. _

"_Hi there!" said one of the blond haired boys "Want to play ball?" _

_Ren nodded excitedly and ran off with them. Soon they were kicking the ball across the countryside where the mothers of the children were. _

_Ren was passed the ball but missed it. "Shoot!" She clapped her hands. Suddenly the ground started to shake and the kids she was playing with all fell down. _

"_Uh oh." Ren walked towards the blond boy who had asked her to play. _

_He looked up at her with fear in her eyes. "Wa…. Was that you?"_

"_Yeah but I didn't mean to!" _

"_So it was you! Never come near our children again!" said one of the girls mothers_

_Ren walked closer to the blond boy. He crawl away._

"_Stay away from me freak!"_

_Ren was horrorstruck. She looked all around her. Everyone looked scared of her. _

"_But… I didn't mean too!" She walked towards the underground tunnel which was in the direction behind one of the other boys. He jumped back. _

"_We said go away freak!" The boy threw a rock at her. It hit her face giving her a cut on her cheek. _

_Ren burst into tear's and ran into the forest opposite of the underground tunnel. Half an hour later Ed found her there. Apperantely she had cryed herself to asleep. He picked her up on his back and walked to the underground tunnel._

_Flashback End_

After that incident she never went up to the topside for almost two years. She was like a little sister him and he never wanted that to happen again. He decided he was going to spy on her and these new friends until they left. He wasn't going to let her be sad like that again.

With Ren

Ren had put on a dark blue skirt and a aqua blue shirt. She had her hair straight down with a few braids now and then in her hair.

She walked out of her room and down to the mainroom. She was so in thought she didn't think about where she was walking and bumped into someone.

She fell down.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Ren said quickly

"Ren?"

"_That voice…"_

Ren looked up surprised and saw Al.

"Al! What are you doing here?"

"I rented a room here. Looks like great minds think alike."

"Yeah."

"Here."

Al held out his hand. Ren blushed and took it. Mentally hooraying in her head. While mentally Al was yelling at himself for, in his mind stupid.

"_Hooray! Jackpot! He has a room here! Wait! I have got to stop doing that!"_

"_Great minds think alike? How stupid is that! She probably thinks I'm some sort of geek! Well I am… But that was so stupid! Ahhh!" _

Al cleared his head.

"Well we should get going."

Ren nodded blushing.

On the way to the restraunt they didn't say a thing to each other.

Meanwhile Ed and Winry were both stalking the two from different sides.

"_Well those two won't admit they like each other so I guess I'll have to help it along… It'll give me something to tease Al about. " Winry thought_

"_So that's the dude Ren is likes. But it doesn't look like the she'll admit it. I guess I'll have to help it along. As long as she doesn't tell this dude our secrets there's no harm to in them dating. Also it will give me some entertainment for awhile." Ed meanwhile thought. _

Winry hurried ahead of Ren and Al to the restraunt and sat down like she was innocent. Ed sat on a roof above the restraunt about 100 feet away.

"_That girl looks familiar…" thought Ed looking at Winry_

"Hi guys!" yelled Winry to Ren and Al.

Winry decided to put her plans in motion.

"So why did you guys come together? You like each other or is it something more? Al?" Winry raised her eyebrows

Al put up his hands. "No! Nothing is going on! She just happened to also have a room at my hotel!" Al blushed hard.

Ren noticed. "_Why is he blushing? Could he possibly… No of course not… Just cause I like him doesn't mean he likes me back…" _Ren blushed at the confession in her head.

Suddenly rose petals started flowing down everywhere. Special gift of the one and only Ed.

"What's this?" asked Ren looking around

Winry didn't know what was going on but it was working well in her plan. Suddenly she saw a figure on the roof not to far away and smirked. She didn't know who this person was but he was helping her plan.

"Why there rose petals of course! Probably because the festival of the Rose is tomorrow!*2*" replied Winry

Ren thought she had heard something about that on the train ride to Central.

_Flashback _

_Ren looked out of the window. Ed and Envy were still looking away from each. Lust was reading her book. A lady came down the aisle of the and handed them a piece of pink paper. The lady smiled and continued walking down the aisle handing out the pink papers. Envy picked up the paper and read it out loud._

"_Central welcomes you to the Festival of The Rose celebrations on May 10*3*. Bring all family members and that special someone with. Please enjoy all the food and music. Sounds boring. What do you think 'dear'?" _

_Lust nodded. "Yes a waste of time. But…" She looked at Ed and Ren. _

"_If either of you go make sure to keep a low profile." _

_Ren had nodded not really listening and Ed just grumbled._

_Flashback End_

Winry Pov

I grabbed Al. "We're going to get some breakfast. And I presume you want a salad and milk?"

Ren nodded. "Thanks. You know I could get since you did it last time." She said getting up

"NO! I mean no, what type of friend would we be if we made you do it?" I cut off Ren who was about to say something.

"Not very good ones we would be! No! So Al and I will get the food!" I pulled Al to the front of the restraunt.

"Hey! Winry! What was that for?"

I spun around and faced Al.

"You like her don't you!" it came out more of a statement than a question since I already knew the answer.

"I don-" started Al

"Don't try to lie to me Alphonse Elric! The only thing worse than rusty tools is people lying about their feelings!"

"_When did I become a mother? Oh well." I thought_

I watched Al think about it. I could see him suddenly realize something.

"Maybe I like her a little but she doesn't seem to like me." Answered Al sadly ovblvious to the signs*4*

I shook her head. Darn he was an idiot.

"She might like you more than you think so…" I pointed at a Festival of the Rose posters. "Why don't you try to ask her to the Festival of the Rose? I'll be right there in a second."

"What about the food?" Al asked

"I may be a gearhead but it doesn't mean I'm not a romantic, now get going." I said a bit softly

"But!"

I pulled out a wrench. "Get…. GOING!"

"Yes ma'am!" Al ran back to the table.

I could see Al and Ren blushing really hard and Al rubbing the back of his head. Then Ren nodded at something that made Al blush even more and smile a bit.

Suddenly real live roses started to fall down. I saw Al pick up a blue colored rose and he gave it to her. Ren blushed and took it putting it in her hair.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that black haired boy again. I mentally swore I was going to find out who that boy was. But not today. Or so I thought.

I paid for our food and set it at our table where Al and Ren were blushing.

"So anything happen while I was gone?" I said already knowing whenever or not they answered truefully.

"Nothing." Said Al blushing

I grinned knowing all I needed to know.

"Well I got to get going." I said standing up

"I need to go to my automail teacher." Which was true.

I walked away from the table where Al and Ren were still blushing at each other. I saw them start to talk to each other as I left. I grinned. My plan was a success. But I had to admit I couldn't have got the mood across if it wasn't for that boy and his rose petals.

"_I will find out who that boy was! And why he was helping trying to get a mood." _Maybe it was just my imagination. But it seemed he was grinning at Ren and Al before.

While thinking I accidently took a wrong path and ended up in an alley. I mentally shrugged and continued down the alley thinking it would lead back to town. Suddenly five black figures appeared ahead of me. I turned around but there were more guys behind me. I was cornered.

End WInry Pov

***1* Ren needs to drink water every morning because of a throat problem. **

***2* I know I kinda of just put that out there. Sorry.**

***3* I don't know if Amertis has the same months schelude as real life so I just put that in there so people would know the day and stuff. **

***4* You know the saying "People in love are the only ones not to notice"**

**Muhahahah! Cliffhanger! Next chapter (If I get a decent amount of reviews) will be a EdWin **

**Till next time,**

**Navaka114**


	4. Chapter 4: Brother meets Friend

Full Summary: What if when Ed was 7 and Al was 6 Ed was kidnapped by the homunculi (A/N Their father couldn't protect them cause he left) Ed suffers an accident and loses his memory getting raised with the homunculi but Al and Winry still remember! What happens when they meet back up again? Would they be enemies? Would they fall in love? E/W A/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Ren.

**I Navaka114 have made changes to this chapter and plan to do so with the entire story! **

Chapter 4: Brother of Girl meets Friend of Boy

ALT ALT ALT

Winry was trapped, she looked around her to see herself surrounded. She took a deep breath to try to stay calm. It would be fine she told her self. Then she heard someone talk.

"Hey there pretty girl." Said one of the guys. He looked like the leader in the group.

"Why don't you come with us? We can have a real party."

"Uhh. No thanks I don't hang out with losers." Winry proceeded pass the five guys in front of her.

Another guy pushed her back. "Hey! No need to act like that."

Winry was a bit scared but she wasn't going to let that show.

"Could you move? I need to get somewhere."

She pushed pass the group of five. The five that were currently behind her gone passed her and blocked her. One of them pushed her down.

"Come on. We just want to hang out." He reached towards her. Next thing he knew he was on the ground holding his head. Winry had a wrench in her hand. No way she was going to go with them without a fight!

"You little bitch!" Another one of the guys raised her hands to slap her.

Winry closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impact but didn't feel anything. After a moment she opened her eyes and saw that black haired boy from before in front of her with a tight grip on the arm of the guy who was about to hit her. She could see even through the shades the boy was wearing that he was angry.

Little did she know that he wasn't angry... he was furious! And that he wasn't going to let these guys go without causing some serious damage to them. Damage that they wouldn't regret.

"Now that isn't very nice thing to do." said the black haired boy, ferocity in his tone.

Winry gasped. She felt like she had been here before. (A/N read flashback) She decided to watch and see what happened.

The mysterious black haired boy threw the guy aside with his right arm.

"Why you!" Two of the guys charged forward preparing to punch the unwanted intruder. The black haired boy easily blocked them and tripped them.

"Impressive." Said a voice Winry and the Black haired boy looked around.

A brown haired boy came to the front of the group, he appeared to be the real leader not the guy before that WInry thought. "Nice but I got something better!" The brown haired boy drew a tiny circle on a trash can and something transmuted into a shabby looking sword.

"Ha! I bet you can't do that!" Said the Guy cockily. Winry eyes widened, there was no way-

She was cut off by a laugh. She looked around to see that it was the black haired boy who laughed. It surprised both her and everyone around them.

The cocky guy/leader sneered. "Don't you see you idiot? I have a weapon! You don't!"

The black haired boy laughed again. "Want to bet?"

He revealed his metal arm surprising everyone. Winry eyes widened, that was real metal automail! Not anything fake! Before anyone could do anything he clapped his hands and his automail arm turned into a long sharp blade. The brown haired looked at it with fear.

"So… Who's first?" The black haired boy grinned sadistically.

"Ummm…" The gang members all were still staring fearfully at the very large metal blade that easily outmatched their bosses.

"Too late." Five seconds later all ten guys were laying on the ground unconscious with big bruises. He didn't even use his metal arm against them. Many were groaning and holding a part of their body.

"That was boring." The boy turned towards Winry and walked towards her.

"You okay girl?"

Winry nodded still speechless at the fearsome display of power. The black haired boy seemed to relax as soon she said she was fine.

"Well see you!" He was about to jump to the roof but was stop by a hand. It was Winry's. The black haired boy tensed up by the touch and looked back at her, Winry could almost see his eyes. What color they were she couldn't see in this dark alley and behind the shades.

"Who are you? Why'd you save me?" She asked.

Ed POV

Ed looked panicked yet blushing at the same time. If Dante knew he had saved a girl he would be in major trouble. He wasn't supposed to reveal himself no matter what.

But…

Ed looked at the girl with blond hair and violet colored eyes. Somehow she felt familiar… He couldn't explain the bond he felt with her. Unbeknown to him she felt the same way.

Still…

Ed decided to lie a bit so she wouldn't know who he was exactly, and he better not let Ren see him otherwise she would spill the beans on him. And if they found out who they were they would probably turn them into the police. That would make Ren sad to be betrayed again...he couldn't let that happen to her. He had promised himself he wouldn't do that to his sister.

"Names…. Ashton Tauno, Ash for short." Said Ed He decided to use the Emerald Wolf's (A/N famous thief in their world I made up) son name. It sound cool and Ash referred to black so him having black hair fit perfectly.

"My name is Winry Rockbell. And you still haven't answered my second question." She said the last part with a raised eyebrow.

Ash/Ed 'sweat dropped' "_This girl is pushing it!"_

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Said Ash/Ed with a smirk turning away

WInry pursed her lips. "_What is he hiding? I will find out... Wait… I wonder if it has anything to do with that girl…" _

"That girl…. Ren... Do you know her?" She waited a bit.

Ed thought about it. "_I can't let Ren find out about me! Her cover will be blown as Ren the non alchemist girl and so would mine as 'Ash' I'll just say no!"_

"No. Don't' know her." Ash/Ed was a horrible liar but he hoped this girl wasn't bright enough to notice. With his luck she would recognize him and turn him in. With his luck why should he even worry about a name?

Winry of course knew he was a liar. But she would get him to spill the beans later, she didn't want to scare him away.

"Okay! Thanks for rescuing me even thou I had everything under control!" said Winry with a triumphed grin like Ash/Ed had only dropped in to watch her kick the bad guys butt.

Ash/Ed raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right! You couldn't of last one second without me jumping in to help you!"

"Oh so you're admitting you jumped in to save me?" She smirked when Ed turned bright red.

"You're imagining things girl! I-"

Winry hit him on the side of the head with a wrench. "My name is not girl!"

Ed rubbed his head. He was starting to believe that she would of been find even if he hadn't jumped in. "Fine. WINRY you're imagining things."

"Am not!" She argued.

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"ARE SO!" yelled Ed. He smirked. When it came to yelling loudly he-

"**ARE NOT!" **Winry screamed. She wasn't really angry but she was enjoying arguing with this stranger.

Ed rubbed his ears. Once again he was proven wrong... but he still wasn't going to admit that.

So very maturely(NOT!) he 'hmphed' and looked away from the blond girl who smiled knowing she won.

"Whatever." He mummbled. "Look, I need to go! My older brother is waiting for me."

"_Well...Envy probably is waiting for me."_ Ed thought to himself.

"Oh, guess I'll just see you at the Festival of The Rose tomorrow."

Ed was surprised, he looked back at her curious. "Now what makes you think I'll go to that stupid festival?"

"I don't know… Women's intuition maybe?" she smiled making him blush secretly.

A rat crossed Winry's foot. "EEEK!" She jumped and landed wrong slipping.

Ed became a blur, he expertly caught her and looked at her concerned. He saw her blushing.

_"Why...?" _Ed then noticed the position he was in. He looked at her face that was only a few inches away from his. Suddenly another gang member groaned on the ground beside them surprising Winry.

"Ah!" She accidently jumped a bit and closed the distance between Ed's mouth and hers. They stayed like that for a few seconds wide-eyed before Ed broke them apart. Winry jumped up and brushed her skirt off.

"Well… Umm… Thanks again! And I'll see you at the Festival tomorrow!" She smiled waving quickly and started walking away towards her automail master's house.

A few minutes later Ed was still in a daze even when Winry had left.

One of the goons groaned and got up. "That's one heck of a lady!" He said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah…." Ed knocked out the goon with the back of his fist.

_With Winry_

Winry could feel her heart pounding. It wasn't because she was almost mugged and got saved by a mysterious boy. She had kissed him! Her first kiss! She had her first kissed with someone she didn't even know as far as his name. The one named Ash…. (A/N she doesn't know its him)

The feel of his arm's catching her…his lips on hers...Winry shook her head frantically.

_"NO! Cut that out! Even if he saved you Winry doesn't mean you have to fall head over heels for him! Even if he looks so handsome behind shades…. AHHH! I got to stop doing that! And it doesn't matter that he now has my first kiss... his lips were so warm and- ARGH!"_

Winry was almost to her automail teacher's house. She didn't need him to worry about her.

She signed. What was it about this not so special boy that made her heart pump? Maybe because somehow it reminded her of that day so long ago. She could barely remember. It when Edward Elric still existed. Back when everything was so simple. Back when Edward Elric was her best friend and crush…

_Flashback_

_Winry was wearing a long flowing pink dress with red flowers on it and white sandals. Ed was wearing a red short sleeve shirt and white shorts. Al was wearing a light green t-shirt and tan shorts. Both were wearing tan colored sandals. _

_Winry had practically dragged three year old Ed and two year old Al to the school playground*1*. _

"_Why do we have to come?" whined Ed _

"_Because! You going to play Catch Color*2* with me and the other girls!" replied Winry with a grin_

"_What! Why can't Al play with you?" _

"_Al is only two years old! And it would be unfair!"_

"_Well I'm not playing with you no matter what you do!" said Ed stubbornly crossing his arms_

"_Humph! Fine! I only asked you cause the other girls wanted you to play! Not me!" _

_Winry stomped to where the other girls were playing. Meanwhile Ed and Al were relaxing in the sun. _

_Suddenly they heard what sounded like a girls scream. Ed and Al looked up and saw where Winry had went to play were four boys about four year old with their leader Andrew who was three and a half the oldest kid there. _

_Andrew was holding the girls handkerchief (A/N there used in the game read *2*) _

"_Give it back Andrew!" yelled Winry trying to reach up and grab the handkerchiefs. _

"_Okay. If you go on admit girls are dumber than boys mainly __**me **__and my boys." _

"_Never!" yelled another girl_

"_Fine! I guess I'll just rip these little napkins!" _

_Winry's lip quivered. Her mom had given her one of those handkerchiefs and it meant the world to her. _

_All the sudden Andrew fell and the handkerchiefs fell out of his hands into Ed's hands. _

"_Now that's not very nice!" Ed had taken the handkerchiefs out of Andrews hand and was standing between Andrew and Winry. Both who were taller than him. Mainly Andrew. _

"_Why you little pipsqueak! Give those back and I won't hurt-"_

_Before Andrew could even finish the sentence he was grabbed by Ed and thrown across the playground. _

"_Andrew!" The four boys ran after their leader._

"_WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN ANT WOULD DIE LAUGHING!" _

"_He didn't say that Ed." Said a girl sweat dropping. "Right Winry?" _

_Winry didn't answer. She was looking at Ed speechless at his heroics at this age. _

_Ed handed the handkerchiefs back to her. _

"_Here Winry. If that bully ever bothers you again tell me." _

_Winry nodded. _

"_Oh shoot! I forgot about Al!" Ed ran back to where AL was sitting watching the whole show. _

_Ed was always so brave and even though she didn't notice he was so brave around her the most. Al next and his family next but her the most! _

"_Winry? Are we going to play?" _

_Little Winry snapped out of her thoughts. _

"_Yeah. Let's play." _

_Winry ran off to where the other girls were playing._

_End Flashback_

Winry walked into her automail teacher's house. Anxiously waiting for the next day.

It was currently 8:00 Ed had spent the rest of the evening before looking for fights. He was confused for some reason and a bit frustrated.

He kept seeing Winry in his head and feeling her against him. He shook his head and punched another guys lights out.

"_Dang. I'm making the dogs work too easy." _Ed guessed that it was both good and bad if they caught him they at least would never expect their greatest enemy to be helping them.

After a while Ed had gotten his fill of violence and decided to turn in for the night. Ed walked into the inn and suddenly saw that boy from before. The one who was with Ren. The strangely familiar golden haired boy, the boy was walking down the hallway away from him.

"_I better not let him see me either…" thought Ed_

He sneaked into his room and got an unwelcomed shock that almost made him faint like a 'girl'….

Everything in his room was pink. The other side of the door was pink. His bed was pink. The lamp was pink. Heck even the floor and walls were pink!

The second he saw pink he began to see red.

"ENVY!"

Envy appeared from a dark corner. (A/N yeah hard to believe in a pink room)

"Yeah little brother? Or should I say son?" He transformed from his spiky black haired form into the brown haired adult and back into his spiky black haired form.

"ENVY YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Ed lunged for Envy.

Envy laughed and held Ed back running around the room at a speed he knew Ed couldn't catch him at. After about twenty minutes Ed was tired and had to rest. He panted as he fell to the ground, he could last a few hours against someone normal but...Envy as you know wasn't normal! At all!

"So… Ren came back to the inn all giddy and happy saying she was going to the Festival of the Rose with a guy. I overheard her talking to herself in her room."

Ed froze, this wasn't good. Was Envy going to tell Lust or Dante (A/N by telephone for Dante) that Ren was going to the festival with a guy they didn't know and in Dante's mind could be a threat or even a state alchemist?

"_Well not a state alchemist. That dude looks a year younger than me so he couldn't possibly be in the military." _Ed reassured himself_. _Most men and women who were state alchemist's were at least seventeen or older.

"I'm not going to tell on Ren if that's what you're wondering." Said Envy suddenly. He looked serious to Ed, and thats what surprised him.

He looked at him confused and then suspicious. What was Envy talking about? He always wanted the chance to make Ren or mostly Ed's life miserable. Ed didn't know that's just what older brothers do. Ed decided to let it go and trust Envy, he had trust his older brother his entire life and he had never lied to him about anything important...or so he thought.

Envy suddenly looked at Ed and grinned a kind of evil smile. "The reason I brought it up was because I was just wondering if my little brother had a date too."

Ed turned red. Images of Winry went through his head and also when he accidently gave his first kiss to her. Not that it really mattered to him. It didn't!

"Of course not!" said Ed blushing

Envy grinned. He knew that Ed was lying. After all, Ed was a horrible liar.

"What's the unlucky girls' name?"

"_Strange…. I said the same thing. We're not even half brothers and we're this much alike." Thought Ed_

"I don't have a date! I'm just going to check out the food stands and stuff!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Now tell me the girls name or else I'll," Envy transformed into an adult. "follow you around as your father. Or even someone you don't know." Envy changed back to normal.

Ed groaned. Why did Envy have to have powers! But Ed refused to admit Winry as his date. Envy wouldn't follow him around.

Would he? Ed hoped not.

"I don't have a date! And I'm not going to say otherwise." Said Ed in his stubborn self

Envy grinned. Good. That meant he would find out who the girl was the fun way!

"Okay fine. Good night Ed." Envy climbed out of the window and into his room.

Ed looked around his pink room. He was going to have to use alchemy to get everything back to normal. How the heck had Envy done it in the first place? He couldn't even use alchemy and he couldn't of used Ren because her alchemy only was to control the elements. He probably paid the maids in the inn to change it to pink for a good amount of money. It didn't matter Ed was only concentrating on getting his room back to normal.

He clapped his hands and put them on the floor. Almost instantly the wall, floors, his bed, and everything else changed into the color of his room before.

One day he was going to get that Envy back. But for now…

Ed fell on his bed tired. For some reason he was really anxious for tomorrow. When he would see that girl again? he blushed remembering her lips on his.

Ed had never kissed a girl before. Or at least not in the years since he was seven. Before that he couldn't remember anything at all!

He remembered what Dante had said on the subject when he had asked about his life before. Ed turned on his side, he didn't like his past.

Dante had told him that his birth parents and siblings had abandonded him when he was just one years old. And that her and Envy had found him and raised him. The last thing he remembered was looking up and seeing Envy's face when he was seven years old.

Dante had told him that the evil state alchemist were about to do experiments on him and that Envy had saved him and accidently dropped him when he was in the meadow thus him forgetting the six years before that they had raised him. That made sense but…something just didn't seem right!

He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out his head.

"_Why am I doubting Dante? She was kind enough to take me in and raise me and here I am doubting her!"_

Ed groaned and rolled over. He would think about this later. Now he needed to sleep.

…

End chapter 4

*1* The playground is a open meadow with a bunch of kids behind a school house.

*2* the game I use to play is called Catch Color where everyone would have separate color handkerchiefs tied around their wirst. The person who is yellow goes first and calls a color. The person of that color has to run all the way to the end of the field (A/N usually a hundred feet or so) without being caught by the other colors.

**And so ends chapter four! I know there hasn't been any action but that's about to change!**

**Review and you'll find out what happens at the Festival of the Rose! **

**Next chapter is Trouble at the Festival!**


	5. Chapter 5:Morning Troubles

Full Summary: What if when Ed was 7 and Al was 6 Ed was kidnapped by the homunculi (A/N Their father couldn't protect them cause he left) Ed suffers an accident and loses his memory getting raised with the homunculi but Al and Winry still remember! What happens when they meet back up again? Would they be enemies? Would they fall in love? E/W A/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Ren.

Chapter 5: Morning troubles

Five different people woke up with different ideas.

Ed woke up nervous and anxious.

Ed woke up thinking about Winry and his secret identity and everything else that was going on.

"_Should I go? Should I just watch from a distance? Maybe I should go… No! Ren would probably see me! Not if me and Winry went alone… What! Why am I even thinking about her? Not that I like her and her beautiful hair and pretty eyes and her perfect figure…. Stop that head! Ahhhh! What should I do! Envy said he might follow me and knowing him he will go in disguise. Dante might find out and I might get found out and Ren would get in trouble and I would get hated by Winry… STOP THINKING ABOUT HER ED! AHHH!" _

Al was also nervous but not for the same reasons in room 210.

"_Okay. Calm down Al. It's only a simple most romantic day of the year festival. What's the worst thing that could happen?"_

Ed looked at his silver pocket watch but shook it from his head.

"_More importantly what should I wear? I knew I should have asked WInry what Ren liked. I mean should I have my hair down or in a ponytail or have is straight back? Should I dress up? What about those dang homunculi's? I have to find them and make sure they are destroyed, sealed, or captured. I can't just let them run lose! For all I know I could go to the festival and have them right in front of me! And those humans with them… whoever they may be I will capture them and get them brought to as much justice the military has. Wait. If I worry about that I may freak Ren out on our date. Wait date? This is a mission!"_

Al looked at his pocket watch again and thought about Ren at the same time.

"_Ren is a civilian so she is not as important as capturing the homunculi or the human alchemist. But since she's a civilian her safety should be more important especially since she is so pretty and kind and couldn't protect herself against the homunculi or humans. She told me should couldn't do alchemy very well so she would stand no chance and she probably doesn't know self defense…. What should I worry about more? Military or Ren? Military, Ren, Military Ren, Military, Ren-"_

While in room 207 Winry was excited with a sly conscious.

"_Okay what should I wear? This pink dress with flowers or white pants and a green shirt? Pretty girl or Tomboy? Hmmm. What would Ash (A/N Ed's fake name) like better? The tomboy outfit would be a more casual one and one talk to see if I can get him to tell me what relation he has with Ren. Of course the pretty girl would fit the occasion and maybe I could use it to my advantage to make him talk. Yeah definitely pretty girl. Ash is so cute too…. Wait what I just say?" _

Winry blushed and smirked. She could feel that this was going to be and interesting Festival of the Rose.

Ren in her room was also nervous but with a sense of happiness and shyness. She looked at the clothes on the bed.

"_Maybe I should wear this dark blue skirt and light blue shirt with sakura*1* flowers or the pink shirt with green shorts? Or maybe I should wear the dark blue shirt with a long flowing sakura pink colored leg length skirt? Yeah I'll wear that. Oh this day is going to be perfect! Just Al and I. 'sigh' especially since WInry called and said she was going with a guy named Ash. Wonder why that sounds so familiar? I wonder if Ed is going? If he does I'll introduce him to Al and Winry. Maybe I can get him together with someone."_

The last and certainly not least person waking up with intense thoughts was Envy.

Envy was trying to think of a good someone to turn into the spy on Ed and his new girlfriend.

"_Maybe a little boy who is just playing the games and walking around. Or maybe a 16 version of me with short hair and a bit different facial features. Or maybe a grownup who looks like he's just supervising. I'll go with a ten year old version of me with short hair. Yeah Ed will definitely not think I would do that. And I can check up on Ren and see who her boyfriend is. This is going to be a great day of teasing afterwards. Especially since we have to go back tomorrow."_

"Or maybe I can ask Dante to let us stay here longer." Said Envy out loud

"Sure. You guys and stay longer." Said a voice

Envy spun around and saw Dante or what he thought was Dante. If it was Dante/Lyra had a blonde wig with somehow greenish eyes and was wearing a stay home mom outfit."

"Dante! What are you doing here? I mean what you need?" Said Envy putting on his rebellious minion side.

"I understand from Lust that you, Ed, and Ren are going to the festival."

Envy blinked. _"How the hell did Lust find out?" _

"Yes. We are."

"Could you get Ren and Ed over here?"

Envy nodded. He climbed out the window and saw Ren looking over some clothes still in her brand new clothes and saw Ed walking back and forth in his room obviously worried about something.

"Ed! Ren! Get out here! A certain someone wants us?"

Ed looked up mad at Envy for some reason like what he was doing was so much more important that anyone there. Ren looked up with a dreamy look on her face like she was in love. (A/N which she is!)

They both climbed out onto the roof and into Envy's room. They both gasped quickly getting out of their illusions. All of them stood up straight and perfect like.

"Dante! Nice to see you ma'am!" Even Ed who hated to be obedient like this said it perfectly.

"Hello Ed. Ren. So nice to see your new arm and leg is fitting perfectly Ed." Said Dante looking at Ed's new automail leg and arm that (He didn't know) he got from Winry's automail teacher yesterday when he was fighting goons all night.

"Dante. Why are you here? Ma'am?" said Ren nervously

"Just checking up on you guys. Can't I even look in after my favorite kids*2*?"

"Of course Mother." Said Envy also a bit nervous

"I heard from Lust that you two are going to the festival today with some people." Said Dante

"_Traitor!" thought Ed and Ren with mad looks on their face's. _

"_I wonder what Dante is going to do?" _thought Ren She didn't want to not go to the Festival. She was really looking forward to it. But of course their mother knew best.

"Dante. We promise that we will make sure not that no one finds out who we are. So there is no reason not to allow us to go." Said Ed bravely

Surprising Dante smiled.

"I knew that! I was just going to give you guys some extra money to spend since you did very well on your guys last mission*3*. Now you better get going."

Ed and Ren looked surprised but nodded happily and climbed out the window into their own rooms.

Envy looked at Dante.

"Mother. You're not planning something are you?"

Dante looked and Envy and smiled.

"Of course not Envy. Not transform into your disguise form and watch after them for me. We wouldn't want anything to happen to them."

Envy nodded surprised. _"Maybe she does care about us."_

Envy jumped out the window to the street below and transformed into the ten year old short haired version of him.

"How clever. Putting them in a false sense of security like that." Said a voice

Lust stepped out of her corner and looked at Dante. Dante smirked.

"Yes."

Lust stepped closer to Dante. "So what are you planning?"

"You know the saying the bigger they are the harder they fall?"

Lust nodded. "Yes. But what does that have to do with those two?"

"Well lately Ed has getting more rebellious and Ren still needs to get more faithful in my orders."

"Yes?"

"They right now think that these people they are with are friends, that's bad, so if something goes wrong and they are taught that anyone besides us are enemies."

Lust eyes widened in realization.

"They would do anything for us and hate the public and military even more!"

Dante nodded. "Also as a bonus if they think that those people betrayed them they will hate them and unlock their true potential in there alchemy."

Dante tightened her hair into a fist.

"They would have alchemy so powerful that the military would tremble at our feet! And Edward there wouldn't care about anything but my orders! He would be the perfect minion! And all the elements at my control!"

Lust nodded. "But what about that boy? He is the soul binding alchemist even thou Ren and Ed do not know that."

"Also he is Edwards little brother."

Dante just shook her head.

"Edward thinks that his family abandoned him so it would be even better if he finds out Alphonse is his true little brother. It would just make him hate him more."

Dante looked at Lust.

"You know what you have to do, and if you need them Wrath and Gluttony are here at your disposal. Gluttony is faithful but you better not tell Wrath since he is also a child and does not know about what really happened to Ed."

Dante and Lust left the room.

A bird chirped outside the window on top of the roof. It materialized into a human boy*4* about thirteen or fourteen.

"_I have to tell Ed and Ren!" _Thought Wrath

***1* The japenese tree covered in beautiful pink flowers.**

***2* Remember she is there adopted mother**

***3* She occansionly sends them on missions to steal a book or rob a bank justifying saying that the military had taken it from the people and her. **

***4* In this story Wrath has the power to shapshift like Envy.**

**Next chapter is up but Review now and after if you want the chapter after that.**


	6. Chapter 6:Trouble at the Festival

**Double Chapter day!**

Full Summary: What if when Ed was 7 and Al was 6 Ed was kidnapped by the homunculi (A/N Their father couldn't protect them cause he left) Ed suffers an accident and loses his memory getting raised with the homunculi but Al and Winry still remember! What happens when they meet back up again? Would they be enemies? Would they fall in love? E/W A/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Ren.

Chapter 6: Trouble at the Festival

A bird chirped outside the window on top of the roof. It materialized into a human boy about thirteen or fourteen.

"_I have to tell Ed and Ren!" _thought Wrath

"_You can't!" _said another side of him

"_Why can't I? Ed and Ren are in trouble!"_

"_You really going to betray Dante, the person who raised you, for them?" _

Wrath stopped and thought about it. What had Ed and Ren done for him that was so great to betray Dante and Lust. His family the only ones who took care of him. He would have to leave and never come back. Was he really ready to do that? He thought he remembered Ed and Ren doing something for him but he didn't remember.

"_I… I…I can't tell them… I'll just have to watch Dante and Lust's evil plans for them."_

Wrath sadly turned into a bird and flew to the festival where Ren and Ed were currently going. He saw Ed and Ren happily talking to one another excited about the festival. Unbeknown to them it would be the worst festival ever.

"_I can't betray Dante. No matter what may happen."_

With Ren and Ed

Ren and Ed walked towards the festival.

"So Dante said you were also going with someone. Who you going with?" said Ren with a smirk

Ed turned red.

"No one. She got some wrong info. I'm just going to walk around the festival."

Ren raised an eyebrow.

"_Why the heck does everyone one do that when I'm lying!"_

Suddenly Ren laughed.

"I believe you. You never socialize or anything so you're probably only going to go around stuffing your mouth with food."

"I know! Why don't you go around with Al, Winry-"Ed started to sweat.

"Winry, her date, Ash I think his name was, and me! It would be fun! Winry might go with her date somewhere but it would be a great chance for you to get to know AL and then leave after talking to him for ten minutes." Ren might of wanted Ed to like Al but she wasn't going to let that ruin her date.

Ed shook his head nervously.

"No thanks! I wouldn't want to intrude on your date."

It be exactly like Ed to try to make her date into a humor story but she didn't care she couldn't wait to see Al.

"So I'll see you later!" Ed disappeared. (A/N otherwise he ran very very fast to the festival in a hidden location on a roof looking for Winry)

With Ren

Ren walked into the festival and opened her mouth dramatically. Everywhere she looked there was something going on. Pretty lady's walking around in beautiful dresses passing out flowers to couples. Stands and Stands of food and other things. The annual alchemy round was in the dead center. (A/N the annual Alchemy round is where Alchemist show off their skills and compete for prize money. Any alchemist is allowed to enter)

Suddenly she saw Al in his usual red coat and clothes. (A/N he decided the normal approach)

He saw her and smiled. Al ran over to her with Winry.

Al looked at her.

"Wow! You look pretty! Doesn't she Al?" said Winry smirking at them

Al nodded and blushed. "Yeah. You look really pretty Ren."

Ren blushed happily but then noticed that Winry was alone. She looked around.

"Where's your date Winry?" she asked

Winry smiled. "Actually it's not a date but I'm sure he's around here somewhere. I know he is." Ren nodded

"_And as soon as I do I'm going to find out what relationship you two have." Thought Winry almost evilly_

"Well I'm going to go find him! See you 'lovebirds'!" Winry laughed as she ran away looking at Al and Ren's red faces.

Al looked at Ren blushing.

"So… Want to go eat something?"

Ren nodded. They walked to a taiyaki*1* stand. He bought himself and her one.

"Here. Hope you like taiyaki." Said Al handing her one

"I do. Thanks."

They sat down at a table eating their Taiyaki. Ren looked at Al.

"So are you going to enter the alchemy contest?"

Al looked up into Ren's face.

"Yeah. I'm going to."

"Well it's about to start." Ren pointed at the clock. It read twelve o'clock the start of the contest.

"We better hurry then." _"She had such beautiful eyes…" _This time he wasn't afraid to mentally admit that.

Al and Ren stood up. Well kinda. Al as soon as he got around the table tripped and fell on Ren. Lip to Lip. Everyone around them "Awwww!"

They broke apart blushing.

"Well that defiantly deserves a rose!" One of the pretty ladies with a hood and veil gave Ren a red rose and put it in her hair. She danced away mysteriously.

"Thanks." Said Ren quietly however her mind was quite loud. _"OH MY GOD HE KISSED ME! No he just tripped it doesn't qualify as your first kiss. But oh my god my first kiss! And it's with the prince of my dreams!" _

"Uh sorry about that." Ren looked at Al surprised.

Al blushed hard.

"We better get to the contest."

Ren suddenly remembered where she was.

"Yeah! We got to hurry!"

Ren grabbed Al's hand and ran to the contest circle.

Al being surprised blushed but ran along with her.

With Winry when she left

Winry ran around the festival while Ed was battling in his head whenever or not to make himself known.

"_Where is he?" _

Suddenly Winry slipped on something and started to fall. Winry yelled and prepared herself for the fall. But of course she never felt it. A pair of hands grabbed her and held her up.

"See? You can't do a thing without me." Said Ed grinning looking down at her.

Winry looked up half way surprised into the familiar dark shades hiding his unknown colored eyes.

Winry stood up. "Thanks Ash. But I would have been fine." She said blushing while dusting herself off.

"I knew you would come." She said smiling

Ed blushed. "Yeah. Well nice to see you too."

Suddenly finding out what Ash/Ed had to do with Ren didn't matter anymore.

"So now that you're here want to go eat?"

"Um well I-" Ed/Ash didn't have time to answer because Winry had grabbed his hand and went to a Kushi Dango*2* stand.

Winry checked her pockets.

"Looks like I forgot my money at the inn." Winry was disappointed. She really wanted to eat and even more spend some time eating with Ash.

Ed saw the disappointment on her face and decided to put that extra money to use. He went to the Kushi Dango stand.

"Two please." The cook nodded and started to cook two Kushi Dango's.

Meanwhile Ed and Winry stood in front of the stand.

"Um… Thanks. You didn't have to get one for me."

He blushed. "It would be rude if I only got one for myself."

"Here you go." Said the cook handing them two kushi dango's shaped like hearts and roses. "Specially made for couples."

Winry and Ed blushed.

"We're not a cou-"

"Nonsense! I know two lovebirds when I see them. Now please enjoy them!" said the cook happily

Ed and Winry walked away still blushing eating their snack.

Suddenly one of those pretty ladies with flowers came to them. Except this one had a veil and hood on.

"Flowers and a special love charm for the happy couple!" She placed a flower in Winry's hand and sprinkled pink powder over them.

Ed was about to say no thanks but Winry had other ideas.

"Oooh! Thanks!" The lady hidden smirked and danced away.

Winry looked over to where the alchemist were gathering.

"You should enter the contest! You could win! Of course you would probably lose against Al."

Ed grabbed her hand. He had a firm grip but gentle and soft at the same time. Winry cheeks turned pink.

"I'm not going to lose against anyone! Come on!"

Ed and Winry walked to the alchemist circle.

Al was in the middle making a ten foot sculpture of a rose out of cement.

Ed snorted. He could do better in his sleep.

He walked into the circle.

"Hey Winry!" called Ren

Winry went over to Ren.

"So your boyfriend is enterin-?" Suddenly Ren's jaw dropped realizing who it was.

Winry noticed. "What? You know him? Maybe an ex-boyfriend?" said Winry jealous and teasing at the same time.

"Ew! Of course not! That's my brother… Ash… Yeah. Yeah! I was wondering what he was anxious this morning for."

Winry was surprised. She never expected them to be siblings. But it did make sense.

"Oh that makes sense. Now let's see who going to win."

In circle

Ed walked into the circle.

"You call that alchemy?" Ed created a thirty two foot sculpture of a rose. The crowd applauded. Ed grinned.

Al was surprised momentarily but smirked suddenly.

"Oh yeah? How about this?" Al created a fifty five foot tall sculpture of a horse.

"Well beat this!" Ed turned the fifty five foot horse into a three hundred and twenty foot griffin. The crowd applauded even louder.

"And we have a winner! The mysterious short black figure!"

"I'M NOT SHORT!" He only didn't explode as much as he used to because Winry was there.

Al signed knowing when he was beat. He walked over to Ed.

He held out a hand.

"Nice job. Are you also a state alchemist?"

Ed temper quickly flared up.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT A STATE ALCHEMIST!" Suddenly Ed realized something.

"You're a state alchemist?" said Ed jaw dropping and suddenly he turned fierce.

"Yeah. Names Al." He still had his hand out.

Ed pushed it away.

Al was surprised. So was Ren and Winry in the crowd. They started to run towards them.

"Ash! Why'd you do that?" asked Winry both of them coming closer.

"Ren! Don't move!" Ren and Winry stopped about fifty feet away.

"What is it… Ash?" Ren still not acostumed to his new name.

"Ren! Get away from her!" Ren was surprised and looked at Winry not getting what he meant.

"I said get away!" Ren gulped and took a few steps away from Winry.

"What's the problem?" Al asked

"They're state Alchemist Ren!" Ren gasped.

"What's so wrong about that?" Winry took a few steps closer to Ren.

"Get away!" Suddenly coming from Ren's feet a crack in the earth formed.

"Alchemy…. Ren you told me you couldn't do alchemy!" said Al

Ren looked at him fearful. Al was taken backed.

Al grabbed Ed's shoulder.

"Who are you two!"

Ed formed his arm into a blade.

Al jumped back.

Suddenly Ed's shades got pushed off by an invisible force revealing his golden colored eyes.

Mustang in the crowd jumped into the circle. They looked at Ren. Her hair suddenly turned tainted blue.

"The homunculi… the humans who are with them. THEY YOU!" yelled Al at Ed and Ren

Winry gasped and backed away from Ren who was clutching her hair.

"So we've finally found them." Said Mustang he walked to where Ed and AL were.

Ed snarled. "What about it?" Al was too busy looking at Ren.

"How could you Ren?" he whispered but loud enough to hear.

"HOW COULD YOU!"

Mustang was busy looking at Ed.

"So anymore secrets?"

"Actually he does." Said a voice in the background unheard by anyone.

Suddenly Ed's hair turned gold.

"ED!" Ren ran to Ed's side.

"Ed? Your name is Ed?" said Mustang confused.

"Ed Elric... The missing brother…"

"Yeah I'm Edward Elric. What about it?" Ed stood in front of Ren protectively.

Winry walked towards Ed and Ren looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Ed?"

"What? I'm Edward Elric the kid who abandoned at birth."

Al eyes widened.

"Don't you remember me?" said Al walking closer to Ed

Ed backed away from Al.

"I only know you from Ren. Other than that why would I want to know a dog of the military?" said Ed fiercely

Al gasped. Ed didn't remember. His brother he spent all this time looking for was working with his deadlies enemies.

Suddenly someone screamed. They all looked up and saw the three hundred foot griffin falling…

End Chapter 6

***1* a fish shaped cake filled with bean paste**

***2* small round dumplings on a stick **

**MUHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! **

**Well Al and Winry finally know who he is but it isn't turning out to be the greatest reunion. **

**Review for next chapter **


	7. Chapter 7: Everything falls into place

Full Summary: What if when Ed was 7 and Al was 6 Ed was kidnapped by the homunculi (A/N Their father couldn't protect them cause he left) Ed suffers an accident and loses his memory getting raised with the homunculi but Al and Winry still remember! What happens when they meet back up again? Would they be enemies? Would they fall in love? E/W A/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Ren.

Chapter 7: Everything falls into place

Last chapter recap

"Edward Elric... The missing brother…"

"Yeah I'm Edward Elric. What about it?" Ed stood in front of Ren protectively.

Winry walked towards Ed and Ren looking like she had seen a ghost.

"_Ed?"_

"_What? I'm Edward Elric the kid who was abandoned at birth by his so called family."_

_Al eyes widened. _

"_Don't you remember me?" said Al walking closer to Ed_

_Ed backed away from Al._

"_I only know you from Ren. Other than that why would I want to know a dog of the military?" said Ed fiercely _

_Al gasped. Ed didn't remember. His brother he spent all this time looking for was working with his deadliest enemies._

_Suddenly someone screamed. They all looked up and saw the three hundred foot griffin falling… _

The base of the three hundred foot griffin shattered.

"Oh shoot…"

Al looked back and forward from Ed and Ren and the falling griffin.

He ran to the falling griffin. He had to protect these people.

He clapped his hands together and brought them to the ground. A stone structure shot from the ground and under the griffin but it wasn't enough he needed more supports.

He clapped his hands repeatedly and more supports shot from the ground. He still needed more. Suddenly more supports started rising from the ground. He looked and saw other state alchemist also creating supports.

"Soul Binding!" yelled Mustang

Al looked and saw Mustang evacuating people. "Get the homunculi!"

Al nodded looking around seeing that Ed and Ren had run. Could that boy really be his brother?

With Ed and Ren a little earlier

Someone screamed. They turned and saw the sculpture Ed created falling.

"What the!"

"Ed! Come one let's go!" yelled Envy running from the crowd turning into his original self.

Ed nodded. As much as he wanted to help he needed to get Ren out safely. He looked at Ren. She looked destroyed but there was no time to comfort her.

He was about to grab her hand when Envy did. He nodded knowing what had happened. They started running towards the hotel. It was only a matter of time until they discovered where Dante and Lust were.

They ran for a few seconds when a smoke bomb landed in front of them. Of course the military wouldn't have let them run even with people in danger!

He was about to kick it when the ground shot up throwing it back to the people following them. They looked at Ren who had clapped her hands barely.

"We need to get Dante and Lust. I don't want to lose anyone else." Said Ren quietly

Envy stared. Her powers seemed to have doubled.

"_What the?" _thought Envy

They started running again. They finally got to the inn. Lust and Dante ran out.

"Mother! They're-"Started Envy

"I know Envy. There were state alchemist at the hotel a while ago but Lust took care of them." Said Dante

Lust nodded.

"Wrath! We need to go!" yelled Lust

Wrath flew down and transformed into his human form.

"Wrath?" said Ed confused

"He just arrived." Said Dante

"He said he wanted to be here in case something happened." She didn't know that he had been there.

Envy nodded. "We need to sneak back home."

"How?" said Ren quietly

"We'll just get on the train." Said Envy

Dante shook her head. "They're probably tracking all ways out of Central."

Suddenly a net fell on them. The military had caught up to them.

"What are we going to do?" said Wrath

"We're going to fight our way out." Said Dante

"Ren, Ed, Envy, Wrath, you know what to do." They nodded. Envy turned into a dragon flying away with the net on him.

Lust and Dante ran away hiding.

By now there were at least four hundred fifty men. Envy landed by them having got rid of the net.

"Okay guys just like our training exercise. Training AC." Said Envy returning back to his homunculi form.

Ed clapped his hands and brought them to the ground. Ten men became trapped in a gooey substance. Ren flashed her eyes and 5 men got surrounded by fire. Envy ran to ten men and grinned. He kicked all in the stomach sending them flying. Wrath transformed into a cougar and attacked five men. But there were still more.

They kept attacking.

With Ed

"There is just no end to these jerks!" thought Ed

He clapped his hands and brought them to the ground. Eight men fell through the ground. He put the final touch on it putting a cage on top so they couldn't get out.

Suddenly the ground caved from underneath him. He jumped out of the way and looked to where the cause was. A muscled man was there with his fist in the ground(Alex Louis Armstrong)

Ed grinned. Finally an opponent.

"I am Alex Louis Armstrong and I will end your reign of terror!" said Armstrong seriously

He charged toward Ed.

Ed clapped his hands transforming his automail arm into a long sword. Armstrong transmuted the ground creating a long stone staff. The weapons clashed.

"Automail eh? Well its nothing compared to my awesome power!" Armstrong pressed harder onto Ed.

Ed panted. Sooner or later he was going to lose strength. He needed to outsmart him.

Ed jumped back clapping his hands. The ground turned into mush underneath Armstrongs feet. Armstrong jumped out of the pit but Ed was ready.

He transmuted the stone into a cage around Armstrong.

"Nice Son. But this little cage isn't going to keep the Strong Arm Alchemist(A/N is the name right?) locked up for long!"

Suddenly they heard a scream. They turned to where they heard the scream.

They saw a girl inside a wind funnel glowing. The wind became harsh and disasterous.

But Ed wasn't concentrating on that. Because the girl in the funnel was…

"Winry?"

**Review for next chapter. **


	8. Authors Note

OK People I am very sorry for not updating but I need some ideas. I'm having major writers block. So some ideas would be nice. Like the one with Envy hitting Ed on the head to make him remember… Probably will use that one later on just not so extreme.

Navaka114


	9. Chapter 8: Fire with Fire

Full Summary: What if when Ed was 7 and Al was 6 Ed was kidnapped by the homunculi (A/N Their father couldn't protect them cause he left) Ed suffers an accident and loses his memory getting raised with the homunculi but Al and Winry still remember! What happens when they meet back up again? Would they be enemies? Would they fall in love? E/W A/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Ren.

Chapter 8: Fire With Fire

Last chapter recap

_Ed transmuted the stone into a cage around Armstrong. _

"_Nice Son. But this little cage isn't going to keep the Strong Arm Alchemist (A/N is the name right?) locked up for long!"_

_Suddenly they heard a scream. They turned to where they heard the scream. _

_They saw a girl inside a wind funnel glowing. The wind became harsh and disastrous. _

_But Ed wasn't concentrating on that. Because the girl in the funnel was…_

"_Winry?" _

A little while earlier with Ren…

By now there were at least four hundred fifty men. Envy landed by them having got rid of the net.

"Okay guys just like our training exercise. Training AC." Said Envy returning back to his homunculi form.

Ed clapped his hands and brought them to the ground. Ten men became trapped in a gooey substance. Ren flashed her eyes and 5 men got surrounded by fire. Envy ran to ten men and grinned. He kicked all in the stomach sending them flying. Wrath transformed into a cougar and attacked five men. But there were still more.

Ren went towards the military men by inn. She did a fire spin taking out a few. Suddenly a bullet grazed her arm. She looked where the bullet had come from. A blonde woman was holding a pistol up at her.

"You! Stop this now!" Ren recognized it to be Military Personal Riza Hawkeye from Envy reports of going to Central.

Ren responded by sending a stream of water at her. Riza dodged the water. She watched where the water hit turn into ice.

"Why are you helping these homunculi?" yelled Riza to Ren

"They are my family. I won't lose anyone else." Said Ren in a monotone voice. She shot out another shot of water at Riza. This time instead of dodging it, it froze Riza's foot to the ground.

Riza shot bullets at Ren. Ren dodged with supernatural speed. She had gained a lot of new powers all the sudden. Ren knocked the gun out of the blondes' hand.

Ren looked at Riza holding up her hand.

"Goodbye Riza Hawkeye."

Suddenly from the side of Ren's eye a flash of fire crossed her path making her jump back. It was Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist.

Mustang went over to Riza.

"Are you okay?" Riza nodded. Mustang looked toward Ren who was just standing there almost unaware of the fights all around her. He started towards her.

"Be careful sir!" Riza called after him. He nodded.

They faced each other, tension rising in the air. Despite the battle sounds around them everything seemed to go silent.

Mustang snapped his fingers, a long fire whip appeared. A sword made of fire materialized in Ren's hand. They ran at each other clashing. Fire sword against the whip. Fire with fire. Ren jumped back and pointed her sword at Mustang shooting fire blasts. He dodged them and leaped forward for another attack. She dodged. Mustang threw his fire rope at her but was blocked yet again by her sword.

"Why are you doing this?" yelled Mustang above the commotion while trying to free his weapon.

"I don't want to lose anyone else?" she said monotone

Roy looked at her confused for a second but was cut off by her throwing her sword at him, literally throwing.

"_What's she doing?"_ he thought dodging it easily. He watched it circling back from behind them and in the middle of them.

She clapped her hands and brought them to the ground.

"_What the?"_

All of the sudden the sword dissipated turning into a large vortex of fire.

"_Oh shoot!" _thought Mustang

He started to run from the vortex but was unable to get far. Around him some soldiers were getting sucked in by it.

"_I need to destroy that thing!" _thought Mustang. "I'll have to overload it!" he said out loud.

Mustang summoned as much alchemy power he could and clapped his hands. He pointed his hands to the fire vortex. He yelled releasing fire from his hands. Ren also clapped her hands trying to absorb Mustangs fire.

"Ren!" Distracted Ren looked to the source of the voice and saw Winry.

"Winry…" That small distraction was enough for Mustang to get the upper hand. He released what alchemy he had left.

The vortex grew until it shrunk into itself and made a small explosion releasing all the captives inside it. Ren looked back at Mustang. She was about to clap her hands when Winry jumped In front of her.

"No!"

"No! Winry!" yelled Mustang

Winry kept her eyes on Ren who stood motionless looking at the blond haired girl.

"Ren! Why are you doing this! It's not right!"

For the first time since that morning Ren's face showed emotion, confusion and sadness.

"I- I- I can't- lose- I can't lose."Her voice breaked. A tear fell down Ren's face.

"Ren?"

"I CAN'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE! NO ONE WILL EVER HURT ME AGAIN!" Ren turned intangible and jumped forward into Winry's body.

"AHHH!" yelled Winry as her body was taken over.

A cyclone began to revolve around her.

"Winry!" yelled Mustang running towards her but was hit with a burst of wind knocking him fifty feet back.

Al ran onto the scene. Ed turned from Armstrong. Both of them looking at the cyclone.

"WINRY!"

"WINRY!"

Epic Eh? I want say 5 reviews. And special thanks to all who gave ideas. This chapter and the next, whenever I post it, is for them.

R&R and I don't mean rest and relaxation.


	10. Chapter 9: Memories

Full Summary: What if when Ed was 7 and Al was 6 Ed was kidnapped by the homunculi (A/N Their father couldn't protect them cause he left) Ed suffers an accident and loses his memory getting raised with the homunculi but Al and Winry still remember! What happens when they meet back up again? Would they be enemies? Would they fall in love? E/W A/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Ren.

PS If you didn't notice, I've made changes to the storyline, I've made them older when Ed was kidnapped, right before their mother died.

Chapter 9: Memories

Last chapter recap

"_I- I- I can't- lose- I can't lose."Her voice broke. A tear fell down Ren's face. _

"_Ren?" _

"_I CAN'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE! NO ONE WILL EVER HURT ME AGAIN!" Ren turned intangible and jumped forward into Winry's body._

"_AHHH!" yelled Winry as her body was taken over._

_A cyclone began to revolve around her. _

"_Winry!" yelled Mustang running towards her but was hit with a burst of wind knocking him fifty feet back. _

_Al ran onto the scene. Ed turned from Armstrong. Both of them looking at the cyclone._

"_WINRY!"_

"_WINRY!" _

Al couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was Winry, in a whirlwind! He could see her form glowing purple and wind whipping her hair around. The cyclone became larger and more deadly winds spun as people from nearby houses screamed in panic running away from the scene. If he was a normal person not a state alchemist, he probably would be terrified too but he needed to help Winry no matter what. He began to run towards her desperate to help his childhood friend. Suddenly on the corner of his eye he saw a familiar golden haired "short" person. His eyes widened, it was Ed, his black shades thrown aside and his black clothed figure was running towards Winry concern and slight panic on his face. Al was confused and angry. What was this jerk impersonating his brother doing? He wouldn't believe that an alley of the Homunculi and a thief was his brother. He just wouldn't. But he had no time to think about anything but saving Winry. He ran to the vortex, but was cut off by someone jumping in front of him. Someone with long spiky black hair and green clothing.

"You!" said Al surprised. He had not time for this!

"Yeah, me. The deadly sin Envy." Said Envy growling at Al. He was going to make him pay, today was supposed to be a good day for Ed and Ren and this little State Alchemist ruined it for them. No one would get away with upsetting his little brother and sister.

Al tried to go around Envy by running around him, his red cloak whipping around. The cyclone was growing bigger and Winry was becoming more and more difficult to see. Envy cut him off by transforming his arm into a blade like thing and hitting Al backwards.

Al ducked under the blade but was unable to get past Envy. "Get out of my way! I need to get over there!"

"No way kid! You're not getting anywhere near Ed or Ren!" Envy transformed his arm into a much larger sword of sorts.

"Not while I'm around!" He ran at Al.

"Don't say that name!" yelled Al. He clapped his hands and put them to the ground. A stone came up shielding him from Envy's attack.

"_Dang it! All I can do is defending! I need a weapon and fast!" _

"What's wrong with the two Pipsqueaks names?" asked Envy. He was genuinely curious but still very angry. "Edward the Pipsqueak and Rendell the other Pipsqueak name?"

"Shut up! I said not to say their names! Especially that bastard imposter!" Al usually never swore but he was angry. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to find something easy and fast to transmute. He dodged another swipe from Envy.

"The only imposter here is the military! Pretending to be for the people and crap like that! Ed's no imposter!" Envy was very defensive him. He looked and saw Ed and Lust at the Whirlwind. He just needed to knock out the golden haired state alchemist… wait… golden hair?

"Who are you kid! What's your name Dog?" Envy yelled swiping an attack at Al who ducked under a pillar that had fallen. The skies were turning darker and lightning began to flash. He had to hurry.

Al stopped momentarily confused. _"What are these Homunculi up to?"_

"Why do you want to know Sin?" Al's eyes fell on a long metal pole.

"_Finally!"_ He picked up and clapped transforming it into a blade and just in time to clash blades with Envy's' arm.

"Just tell me and maybe I won't kill you!" yelled Envy. He pulled his arm away and jumped back five feet waiting for the answer.

"_I shouldn't be wasting time_! _But I have to know if it's the same Al!" _

Al didn't let his guard down. "My… My name is Al. Alphonse Elric son of Honheim of Light and Trisha Elric. Younger brother of Edward Elric."

It hit Envy. _"It is him. I didn't think it was… He hasn't changed in all these years has he?" _

Envy remembered the night he kidnapped Ed, it had started out pretty normal with him in the Homunculi base with everyone dark and blood thirsty. Lustful for murder when Dante had called him to talk.

FLASHBACK

_The mansion was dark, a normal person wouldn't be able to see a thing except for a few moonlit places or would want too if they knew what was lurking in it. Gluttony had just finished with another guard they had taken hostage from their latest mission. Gluttony may have enjoyed the meal but it was the screams that Envy liked. The screams of agony that Lust read to and Dante calmly slept to upstairs. Envy was in a corner of the ceiling bored out of his mind now that the screams were over. With only the four of them it was quiet. (Wrath hasn't came in yet) Envy clothes were different at this year. Instead of his green clothes he wore later he wore black. He wore a green shirt and skirt like pants. __**(A/N I don't know! What he wore in the anime! And remember I edited! He in the present wears a short sleeved black shirt loose. On top of that he wears a short black vest with silver chains on it. His pants are a grey color and have V shaped opening at the end of the leggings. Around his neck is a necklace with a black rope and a silver sun given to him by Ren and Ed. That's all for now, Continue with the story. ) **_

"_Envy! Come here! I need to talk to you. I have an important mission for you…" said Dante from the top of the stairs. She was old but her ferocity was still as fresh as ever. _

_Envy licked his chops. "A mission eh? I hope murders involved." He thought. He jumped down from a dark ceiling in front of Dante and kneeled to his mother and mistress. She wore today a dark black/ red dress with black shoes and gloves. Despite her age she was still frightening to anyone. _

"_I need you to pick up something for me. A… special package of sorts." She handed him a picture. He looked at it in the moonlight. It was a little seven year old boy with golden hair and gold eyes. He had a scowl that made Envy smirk a bit, this kid obviously had an attitude. _

"_A kid? What's so special about him?" Envy wondered why he had to kidnap some little pipsqueak, there had to be a reason._

"_He's the son of your father. Honheim of Light." Envy growled and tightened his hand into a fist so much blood trickled down on to the floor._

"_So, that Bastard had another Bastard." He hated Honheim down to his soul. _

_Dante nodded. "Yes. Honheim married another named Trisha Elric and had two sons. Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. The one in the picture is Edward, eldest of the two."_

"_Humph! Still doesn't answer my question. What is so special besides that he is that Bastards son?" _

"_He has remarkable alchemy powers at his age that an adult would envy." _

_Envy shrugged and stood up turning away. "Who cares. We don't need a stupid Alchemist." _

"_Envy!" He turned around knowing that voice. _

_Dante's eyes flared. "You WILL do as I say! Now do as I say!"_

_Envy signed but nodded. He ran out of the mansion and towards the city. _

_He transformed into a black haired rich man named John Marikson famous in the town and went to the train ticket counter. An old, white haired man, looked up shocked at the person in front of him._

"_Ticket to Central." (A/N He has to go to Central and then get to Resembol. Right?) _

"_Mr. Marikson! Of course! Right away sir!" The man at the ticket counter quickly handed him a white slip of paper._

_Envy boarded the train and sat down keeping his eyes down. The train began to move and he just sat there motionlessly for hours. After what seemed to be an eternity. The train came to a stop at the town between Central and home base. People boarded, some relieved to have caught the midnight express to Central in time. He saw a blond haired couple, they looked at him friendly obviously knowing "."_

"_John!" Yup, they knew him. "What are you doing here at this hour? I thought you were on vacation."_

_Envy replied back not missing a beat. "I had to come back momentarily to get some business done. What was your name again?" Envy mentally hit himself. What a give-away question! _

_The woman laughed. Her violet eyes seemed to sparkle. (A/N Clue! Clue! Guess who it is!) "Please! We haven't been gone that long for you to completely forget us!"_

"_But apparently poor John has a bad case of amnesia. My name is Henry Rockbell and my wife Marie Rockbell." Said the blond man with blue eyes playfully. (A/N Basically I just made up the Winry's parents how I thought they would look)_

_The train began to slow to a stop finally reaching Central. Envy stood up. "Well, see you Marie, Henry." They nodded and he got off._

"_They were nice… Wonder how much gives to be his friends. Imposters. Every living thing on this planet that is not a homunculi or Dante is such imposters and greedy pigs. No one's different."_

_He ran out of Central darting from buildings to buildings unseen in the shadows. Envy transformed back into his normal form. The entire way there his mind was conflicted with many thoughts. He ran through the countryside for hours still conflicted, his black suit coat tail blowing in the wind with only the stars and moon in sight. It was a half moon tonight. He scowled and went faster. Soon he stood in front of the Elric house. He walked down the path and stopped for a milli second. He thought he heard breathing but pushed it from his mind and walked to the front of the Elric door. _

_He was about to step inside when he heard a rustle of the grass behind him. _

_He turned around and saw a gold haired boy. The boy was standing beside a well with a cup of water staring at him. The boy had a green shirt and blue shorts on. He smirked. "Found you kid…" he thought. _

"_W-Who are you?" asked the boy fearfully. _

_Envy realized he probably looked frightful, good, he wanted the kid as scared as possible._

"_Hi kid."_

_Suddenly the boy did something Envy wouldn't of had thought was possible. He smiled. His gray eyes shining in the moonlight. _

"_Hello! You seem nice! My name is Al! What's yours?" _

"_Oh crap." Thought Envy. _

**Review or this story won't be continued. (Well yeah it will but only in my notebook awaiting the pleasant words of a Review and using flames to cook cookies) I'll add another chapter within a week though, as sorry for being offline so long. My stupid computer hates me apparently! And so does school! **

**Navaka114 **


	11. Chapter 10: Al and Envy's Story

Full Summary: What if when Ed was 7 and Al was 6 Ed was kidnapped by the homunculi (A/N Their father couldn't protect them cause he left a long time before) and was raised as one of their own without out knowing who Al and Winry were. And Trisha died for grief of losing her son. Al sets out on a journey to find Ed, no matter what the consequence. Would they meet again? And if they did would they be enemies?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Ren.

PS I've made them older when Ed was kidnapped, right before their mother died.

Chapter 10: Al and Envy's story

_Recap_

_He was about to step inside when he heard a rustle behind him. _

_He turned around and saw a gold haired boy. The boy was standing beside a well with a cup of water gaping at him. The boy had a green shirt and blue shorts on. He smirked. "Found you kid…" he thought. _

"_W-Who are you?" asked the boy fearfully. _

_Envy realized he probably looked frightful, good; he wanted the kid as scared as possible._

"_Hi kid."_

_Suddenly the boy did something Envy wouldn't of had thought was possible. He smiled. The moonlight reflecting his stormy gray eyes making them shine. _

"_Hello! You seem nice! My name is Al! What's yours?" _

"_Oh crap." Envy thought. _

_Al's POV- a little bit before Envy's arrival._

_The half moon was high in the sky. In the little Elric house two brothers slept peacefully unaware of what was coming. The younger of the two brothers sat up half asleep but certain of what he wanted._

_Al awoke feeling thirsty. He looked over beside him where Ed was snoring on his back and smiled. _

"_Even though Brother is young he snores and sleeps like a rock." He thought to himself. He crept out of bed and tiptoed past his mothers' room. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup. _

"_Mom said that we were out of water until the morning. Ed said he would get water from the well in the morning." Thought Al. He decided he didn't want to wait that long and went outside. It was a bit chilly but Al didn't mind. If Ed could take anything so could he! _

_He reached over into the well not quite tall enough. He cranked the handle bringing up a bucket of fresh drinking water. It was tiring work. When he finally had the bucket at the top of the well, he tried to fill his cup. He couldn't reach it. _

"_How can I get the water?" thought Al. A light bulb lit in his head as he thought of a way to._

_He stacked up rocks on top of each other and stood on them to reach the bucket. The rocks wobbled a bit but he managed. He put his glass of water into the bucket and filled his cup full of water; victory rang out in his head. _

_He was tired so he sat down in the cool grass. He took a long drink of water draining half of the cup. It refreshed him and quenched his thirst. His eyes drooped tired. _

"_Maybe I can just rest my eyes for a moment and then go back inside." He didn't like this plan because he knew it was dangerous and he could get hypothermia. He decides to do the smart thing and go inside. He breathed out and was about to stand up when he saw a shadow cross the pathway beside him only stopping for a second and then moving on. _

_Al was curious. "Maybe he's nice…" He decided he wanted to find out then mentally scolded himself._

"_Mom would kill me if she knew I talked to a stranger!" said the rational part of his head._

_Another part of him disagreed. His Optimistic side._

"_He may be really nice and only want to see mom and talk."_

"_Yeah." Rational said. "Talk about how he murdered her youngest son."_

"_But Ed would confront him!" Optimistic said. _

_Both Rational and Optimistic agreed always looking up to Ed. _

_Al stood up bravely but his face betrayed him. The guy turned around and looked at him. He was wearing a green shirt and skirt. _

"_What type of guy wears a skirt?" thought Al but decided that wasn't important when the man smirked. _

"_W-Who are you?" asked Al fearfully. He stood up straighter trying to regain the braveness he had felt a little earlier. _

"_Hi kid." The guy said slowly but normally. Either he was a very good liar or was genuinely a good guy! How Al came up with the second answer he didn't know but he went with it. _

"_No guy who wears a skirt and says stuff normally is evil. That or they're sadistically sick minded and bloodthirsty. No one is like that." Al thought_

_(A/N If he only knew… lol)_

_Al smiled which seemed to shock the guy wearing green. Al wondered why but shook it off. _

"_Hello! You seem nice! My name is Al! What's yours?" _

"_Uhh…. En-Alex." _

_Envy POV_

"_Alex!" Envy thought. "Why did I tell that brat my real name!" _

"_Alex… That's a nice name." said Al still smiling oblivious to the danger most people would know he was in._

_Envy didn't know if this kid was just stupid or something to talk to a stranger in the dark at almost midnight with no one watching them. Envy could slit the younger Elric's throat, steal the elder Elric, kill the mother, and then burn down the house without any evidence of a kidnapping. It was a perfect plan but for some reason Envy didn't want to. _

_He scowled at himself. "I can't show weakness! Dante will kill me." He thought. Envy then realized that Al was talking._

"_-you here Mr. Alex?"_

"_What did you say kid?" _

"_I asked why you are here Mr. Alex." Alphonse eyes were curious and no longer afraid. _

"_Stupid kid, if he knew who I was…" thought Envy. _

"_Uh…I'm just passing through and I was going to ask directions in the morning." _

_Al nodded believing him and turned his back on Envy towards the well. _

_Envy smirked; he could kill the kid and do the rest of his job quickly if he wanted to. He shouldn't waste anymore time._

_Suddenly he saw the kid get taller somehow. Envy saw that the kid was standing on a pile of rocks reaching into the well. _

"_Uhh…. Kid? What are you doing?" Envy saw the rocks weren't' stable, Al would probably fall off them soon._

_Al reached farther to reach the bucket of water. He climbed up farther on to the well so he was on his toes on top of the wiggling rocks. _

"_I came out here to get water because I was thirsty."_

_Envy rolled his eyes. "Duh!" he thought._

"_And I wasn't tall enough to reach the water so I piled up these rocks so I could. Brother would have done the same or something smarter and cleverer and probably more dangerous. I wonder if smart and dangerous can be used in the same line?"_

_Al looked at him expectantly still trying to reach the water making the rocks wiggle more. _

_Envy realized he wasn't supposed to know who Edward was so he decided to play dumb._

"_Who's your brother?"_

_Envy was surprised to see a spark light up in his eyes. _

"_Brother is the will be the greatest alchemist in the world! He's so cool and awesome and smart!" _

_Al frowned. "A lot of smarter than me." _

_Envy felt the urge to cheer up the kid but restrained himself when he saw a small smile get placed on Al's face._

"_But that's okay. Brother will always protect me so I'm not sad. He's really reckless though. And he really hates milk unless it's in stew. He's funny like that sometimes."_

_The spiky haired boy felt a pang of guilt; he looked down at the dirt covered ground. After a moment he looked back up at the well and saw that no one was there. _

"_Where did he-?" realization hit Envy. He ran over to the well and saw a blob of gold hair hit the water. Wasting no time he jumped in head first and walked down the walls of the well upside down. _

_He grabbed Al and began to walk back up the well quickly. Al remained unmoving. _

_Envy jumped the rest of the way out of the well dodging the roof of it. He lyied the gold haired boy on the ground and began to panic. _

"_Oh shoot, Oh shoot! How do you save a person from drowning? I've only drowned people so I have no clue!" _

_He began to pump on Al's stomach thinking if he can get the water out of his lungs he'll be okay. _

_It only took a few presses of Envy's superior strength (thou gentled on Al) for Al to start coughing up water. _

_Al sat up and coughed up more water. Envy awkwardly patted his back until Al's coughing eased up. The young boy lyied back down on the ground, breathing in slowly. _

"_Thank you Mr. Alex." Said the younger Elric, looking up at the Sin gratefully. _

_Envy looked at him angry making Al confused.. "Don't thank me kid! You won't later." He said looking away feeling even more guilt than before._

"_Yes, I will." Said Al shocking Envy making him looked at the boy surprised. _

"_Because you save my life. Brother says the only law in the world is equivalent exchange. You saved my life, one day I have to repay you." _

_Envy said nothing looking away a dark look in his eyes. The moonlight relflecting of his shiny black hair. _

"_Mr. Alex?" _

"_Just go to sleep kid. It's nighttime, it's… its past your bed time." Al nodded letting his eyes droop, soon Al was fast asleep. _

_Envy picked him up as quietly as possible and went into the house. He looked around trying to find the bedroom. He passed a woman sleeping in her bed; she had brown hair and a peaceful face. _

"_Must be the kids mom." He thought. In a flash he set the short gold hair boy in the bed beside his mother. Al's face turned as peaceful as his mothers as he curled up beside her. _

_Envy watched them for a second wondering what this bond was between family. He had never received kindness from his mother Dante, but he didn't need it, he didn't need anything. She after all saved him when his father abandoned him. He looked away from the sleeping two and walked stealthily down the hall._

_He saw the kid he was after, finally, in the bed was the long gold haired boy, Edward Elric sleeping or rather snoring loudly enough to wake up all of Central. He wonders how he didn't hear it from two miles away. _

_He picked up the boy who did nothing still heavily asleep. _

_He ran out of the house having what he came from. No point killing the rest of the Elrics and burning down the house with their bodies inside, it would leave only two charred bodies and a full fledged investigation. He didn't want that he told himself firmly. Only for that reason, no other reason, otherwise he would kill the Elrics in the most horrific way possible. Yeah, no other reason. _

_**Yup, there's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I've had a lot more time now that its summer vacation. (Yes!)**_

_**I WANT SOME REVIEWS! REVIEW FEED THE MUSE WHO WRITES THESE CHAPTERS! (Dang thing was hiding under the dresser) Compliments feed the Muse while Flames feed her laziness. I am running out of cookies… The more cookies I get the longer I sit away from the computer on the couch, watching TV, too lazy to listen to the creative side that so wants to write…. Good for me either way. Muhahahaha! Lol. R&R**_

_**Navaka114 **_


	12. Chapter 11:More Memories

Summary: What if when Ed was 7 and Al was 6 Ed was kidnapped by the homunculi (A/N Their father couldn't protect them cause he left a long time before) and was raised as one of their own without out knowing who Al and Winry were. And Trisha died for grief of losing her son. Al sets out on a journey to find Ed, no matter what the consequence. Would they meet again? And if they did would they be enemies?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Ren.

PS I've made them older when Ed was kidnapped, right before their mother died.

Chapter 11: More Memories

Recap

_Envy watched them for a second wondering what this bond was between family. He had never received kindness from his mother Dante, but he didn't need it, he didn't need anything. She after all saved him when his father abandoned him. He looked away from the sleeping two and walked stealthily down the hall._

_He saw the kid he was after, finally, in the bed was the long gold haired boy, Edward Elric sleeping or rather snoring loudly enough to wake up all of Central. He wonder how he didn't hear it from two miles away. _

_He picked up the boy who did nothing still heavily asleep. _

_He ran out of the house having what he came from. No point killing the rest of the Elrics and burning down the house with their bodies inside, it would leave only two charred bodies and a full fledged investigation. He didn't want that he told himself firmly. Only for that reason, no other reason, otherwise he would kill the Elrics in the most horrific way possible. Yeah, no other reason. _

End Recap

_And then a mile later after leaving the Elric house Ed woke up and started yelling for Envy to let him go. He then bit Envy making him drop him causing Ed to lose his memory and everyone knew what happened afterwards. _

_End Flashback_

But now wasn't the time.

He looked over to Al. "How could I have not seen it before?" muttered Envy. _"_Not many people have gold hair and stormy grey eyes, much less who look a lot like that pipsqueak."

"What are you mumbling about!" yelled Al still steaming, sword in hand.

"We need to finish this. I don't have any more time to waste! I have to save Winry!" Said Al running towards Envy.

Suddenly the ground let out a loud CRACK! Al looked around him.

"Earthquake!" screamed someone. The entire place was being destroyed by the shake making humongous holes and death traps. Al fell backwards unable to keep his balance. His foot slipped and he fell into one of the pits, falling into the darkness of the hole.

"Wo-Woahh!" Al felt someone grab onto his hand.

"_I'm saved? But who?" he thought. _

He looked up surprised to see Envy holding him up.

"You stupid kid! Can't let you die!" Envy pulled him back up. Envy then transformed into a dragon.

Al jumped back into fighting stance that Izumi had pounded into his memory.

"Woah! Kid!" Envy held up his two arms which looked kinda strange coming from a dragon.

"What trick are you trying to pull Envy?" yelled Al, not letting down his stance and also feeling confused.

"Geeze you are so much like Ed." Muttered Envy under his breath and then in a much louder voice than the cracking of the earth. "Get on! If you want to live! This place is going down!"

Al looked around wide eyed. Buildings were collapsing and the wind cyclone was growing larger and was on fire now. The people had been evacuated from the area by the military leaving only few trapped people and them. He didn't trust Envy but he had to live in order to save Winry…

Al jumped on just before the ground underneath him collapsed. He looked suspiciously at Envy wondering what he was up to.

He yelled above the noise of screams and the earth rumbling. "Why are you helping me?"

"Let's just say I didn't save you back then to have you die now. Also if that pipsqueak ever gets his memory back he would be mad at me!" yelled Envy. He maneuvered his way past falling buildings and towards the cyclone.

Envy closed his eyes as he flew to the cyclone that held his little brothers girlfriend and his little sister. He let memories overtake him.

He could still remember the good and bad times with them like how they first met Ren, that was a good time, and a bad, no _horrible_ time!

The day Ed had lost his limbs.

Envy could remember that both things happened around the same time, one of the best and was the worst day of his centuries old life. (A/N since that chapter is so short I'm adding a flash back!)

**FLASHBACK TIME AGAIN!**

_Envy, Dante, Lust, and eight year old Ed were on the train on their way to Central, Greed*1 and Gluttony had stayed at the Homunculi house, for supplies. Supplies meaning Envy and Lust taking Ed on his first mission while old Dante waited in a hotel. _

_They were going to rob the fifth biggest bank in Central, WestSide Bank, for the pipsqueaks first mission. Envy didn't like it was the time to take Ed and turn him into a killer and thief, but he had no choice. _

_Ed hadn't liked the idea of stealing but would do anything Dante told him. Dante said that Ed would get used to it soon enough. The WestSide Bank was large despite being only the fifth richest in Central. It had stone pillars and statues and __**alot **__of cash. _

_Envy was poised as his usual brown haired older man and when they got to the bank he would be a guard. _

_Lust was dressed in a yellow shawl and green dress, she would transform herself even more to look her part. She was poised as a rich upperclassman woman depositing money into the bank. _

_Ed was going to be on top of the bank and then drop in when Envy gave the signal, from there he would trap all the people in stone cages and help get the money. _

_For this mission Ed had died his hair black and was wearing shades too big for his head. The usually golden haired boy had remembered how to do Alchemy a few months ago and improved greatly under the guidance of Dante and advanced alchemy books._

_He advanced greatly in his alchemy ability remembering every detail he had forgot and was not learning but he remembered nothing about his past family which Dante had said was perfect conditions for them to Envy when Ed wasn't around. Before that Envy had been teaching Ed how to fight. Ed learned quickly and was now equivalent to a grown mans strength. _

_Envy smirked to himself seeing Ed still in a bad mood, it was obvious, Ed had his angry face on and arms crossed with a scowl looking out the window not speaking. _

_The young golden blond boy was angry that Envy said he looked ridiculus in the shades and was a pipsqueak._

_But that wasn't all that he was mad about. Envy had tried to cheer up the gold eyed alchemist by teaching him poker but he couldn't resist rubbing it in his face when he won which got Ed mad all over again, since then Ed had been in his mood with a scowl. _

_Envy was surprised at how much his life had changed since little hot headed pipsqueak Edward Elric the pretend abandoned child had entered his life. Life had changed drastically. _

_Like the Homunculi lair that used to be dark and full of bloodied bodies was now lighted and cleaned of the blood and bodies._

_Since Ed came Envy stopped hurting people mercilly because deep down he didn't want Ed to be like that one day, he also didn't want Ed to ever see him like that. _

" _It stupid," thought Envy back then. "That's what he's supposed to be." _

_But Ed presence had made him lose his ways, in some ways he hated Ed for that. But he could never be mad at the chibi for long and got over it._

_Envy had even changed how he dressed. He had changed his clothing when Ed had said "What kind of guy wears skirts and a girly top? You look ridiculus!" Ed had gotten a beating from Envy but it lingered on Envy mind so he changed. _

"_Wow! You look cool Envy!" said Ed when he saw Envy's new clothing but regained his hot head personality quickly. "I mean it looks okay. A lot more manly than that skirt you used to wear." _

_Ed gotten a beating then too._

_Envy changed to a dark green shirt(not girly) and on top of it was a black vest with chains on each of the fronts. He changed his "skirt" into black pants with V shaped holes at the bottom of each leg. His shoes didn't matter to him as long as they were comfortable for running at speeds faster than a train. _

_(Ren later convinced him to have his hair up in a pony tail with only with a big strand hanging out on his right side) _

_(A/N if you draw it out it looks awesome!) _

_Ed only seemed to effect Envy though. Dante acted much nicer around Ed but still had her evil sense that Envy had grown accostemed too. Dante even made the Homunculi house seem a lot nicer for Ed and even gave him and Envy a room together. But it was still there._

_Lust also treated him kindly but when it came to missions her killing ways hadn't changed. Envy didn't know if Ed was causing any influence on her or not. _

_Gluttony didn't change anything, in fact he hated Ed for making him eat his meals away from the Homunculi house. _

"_Don't want him to run away do we now?" Dante had said to Gluttony and the others while Ed was on an errand. _

_Greed hated Ed down to his guts and wished to kill him for changing his dark lair. Greed usually just stayed away from Ed, until one day he went too far. _

_Greed one time ignored Dantes warnings and tried to attack Ed with the pipsqueak unaware. Envy had stepped in and stopped him throwing him against the wall and standing on his throat with a fire in his eyes._

"_Don't you DARE touch the pipsqueak you disgusting thing." Envy had said loathingly and quietly as to not alert Ed who was reading an alchemy book unaware of anything around him. _

_Greed hadn't tried anything since. He was also severly punished by Dante for trying to kill her little tool. Ed had known nothing of the other Homunculis hatred for him the entire time and Envy kept it that way. _

_The black or now brown haired sin looked out the window at the Central in the distance. The town was getting closer and unknown to Envy, getting closer to a horrible and great day. _

_One hour later, after getting off the train, Dante was in the hotel and the rest of them were walking around Central in the marketplace. Suddenly…_

"_Stop thief!" _

_The Homunculi group turned around towards the voice. It was a bread maker yelling and running out of his shop. In front of him was a little blue and brown haired girl running away holding a loaf of bread. _

_She had her head down so the Homunculi group was unable to see her face. Suddenly she stopped and turned around towards the man. She clapped her hands and brought them to the ground. _

_Envy eyes widened, she had commited the taboo, hadn't she? Just like Ed and Dante. Not really in Ed case since he had only watched Dante make a deal with Truth sacerficing a different person life. Dante said she didn't want her servant limited to drawing pictures on the ground so she made the taboo and giving up the man's life in exchange for the knowledge. Ed hadn't known what she had done until it was done. _

_Dante convinced Ed that the man she sacerficed was evil and deserved it. Ed still had nightmares for a week but gotten over it. Envy tightened his hand into a fist at the thought of it. He went back to watching the girl clap her hands and touch them to the ground. _

_The mysterious girl then raised her hands bringing up a wall of stone between her and the baker. She secretly grinned and began to run again too busy to notice anything. So of course…._

_She then ran into Ed knocking him down. She stood up quickly by stepping on Ed's face and began to yell at him. _

"_Watch where you're going! I'm a little busy!" She looked at him angrily under her foot. Lust and Envy just watched shocked unaware of the people watching them and the baker trying to find a way over the tiny stone wall. (A/N He's too stupid to go around, lets keep it at that)_

"_Mmmphh! Gvv vfff mhmp hada Voo dobit grrl!" (Translate- Owwww! Get off my head you stupid girl!_

"_What did you say midget? I- Hey!" Envy picked up the girl off of Ed while the previous rubbed his face. Finally they noticed the people watching them. _

_Envy cursed and looked at Lust nodding. Lust through down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared they were gone. _

__

In my story Greed sneaks away during a private mission and makes it seem like he died. He then starts a gang and becomes a robber until his own rules instead of Dantes. He leaves when Ed and Ren were ten years old.

**MUST READ!**

I know, the shortest chapter in all of history that wasn't the flashback but I had to stop here.

My best friend forever NKKH or BlackDemoness115 complained that the readers had no idea what was going on with Ed and that I should write it. My other best friend forever LSRT or LomiarianPrincess agreed and wanted to know what was going on within the cyclone with Ren and WInry. She also wanted more Wrath and the other sins postions in, so I guess the next few chapters are going to be about that. I won't actually move the story forward much more until I get this established.

**Don't forget to R&R!**

Navaka114


	13. Chapter 12: More Memories part 2

Summary: What if when Ed was 7 and Al was 6 Ed was kidnapped by the homunculi (A/N Their father couldn't protect them cause he left a long time before) and was raised as one of their own without out knowing who Al and Winry were. And Trisha died for grief of losing her son. Al sets out on a journey to find Ed, no matter what the consequence. Would they meet again? And if they did would they be enemies?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Ren.

Chapter 12: More Memories Part 2

Recap

_The mysterious girl then raised her hands bringing up a wall of stone between her and the baker. She secretly grinned and began to run again too busy to notice anything. So of course…._

_She then ran into Ed knocking him down. She stood up quickly by stepping on Ed's face and began to yell at him. _

"_Watch where you're going! I'm a little busy!" She looked at him angrily under her foot. Lust and Envy just watched shocked unaware of the people watching them and the baker trying to find a way over the tiny stone wall. (A/N He's too stupid to go around, lets keep it at that)_

"_Mmmphh! Gvv vfff mhmp hada Voo dobit grrl!" (Translate- Owwww! Get off my head you stupid girl!_

"_What did you say midget? I- Hey!" Envy picked up the girl off of Ed while the previous rubbed his face. Finally they noticed the people watching them. _

_Envy cursed and looked at Lust nodding. Lust through down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared they were gone. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break

Still in Flashback Mode

_Envy, Lust, and Ed hid behind a corner watching the some people pass by. Lust held the mysterious girl in her arms making sure not to lose her, she struggled though. _

"_Let! Me! GO!" yelled the girl. Her brown hair streaked with blue was stained with dirt and her clothes worn out to the seams. She was rather filthy and looked only to be seven years old. _

"_Shhh!" said Envy. He watched as a military dog who happened to be there look around. _

"_Ed! Get her to shut up!" he said irritated as the girl became louder. "Or at least muffle her!"_

_Ed nodded and turned towards her angry. He was still unhappy about the 'midget' comment. _

"_Cou'd you be quiet girl!" Envy sighed. He could of done that! _

_And it also made the girl more agitated. _

"_Girl? I have a name you know!" she yelled back. _

"_Well… you haven't even told'a us?" countered Ed._

_The girl turned silent and bit her lip. "My name…. Is….. Rendell."_

_Suddenly Ed grinned and put a thumb up. "Rendell is it? I'll call you Ren from now on then!"_

_Rendell was taken back. No one had ever acted like this towards her, so…. Naturally….. nice…._

"_Coast is clear!" said Envy to all of them. "Let's get going." _

_He motioned them out and walked down the road. Lust set Rendell down beside Ed. _

"_Don't run off now." She said emotionlessly._

_Ed nudged Ren. She looked at him confused. _

"_Don't worry. You're wif' the good guys now! We're going to be friends!"_

_Ren looked at him shocked but smiled._

"_Yeah…. I suppose we are going ta' be." _

_They walked off, unaware of the dark future that awaited them._

_End Flashback_

Envy flew faster towards the whirlwind being pushed back by the harsh air.

He remembered the rest, the horrible part… it had been a week later.

Flashback(A/N I'm almost getting sick of these, oh well~)

_Ren quickly adjusted to the four of them, liking them more and more each day. Ed and Envy: big brothers and playmates. It was fun when she and Ed gained up on Envy tackling him, same with attacking Ed with Envy._

"_Ms."Dante: First motherly figure in her life! Very kind and understanding it seemed like. Ren liked her very much! Dante also said that Ren was very special when she had shown off her alchemy skills. _

_Lust: Kinda distant older sister, but was kind to Ren. She even played with her and helped her learn to read during the week. She said that Ren was a fast learner making Ren proud. _

_One day Ed, Envy, and Lust had left saying they had something to take care of. Ren wanted to go but they said they had to do it alone. And for some reason Lust couldn't bare to look at her. _

_So they left her with Dante, not that she minded. _

_But an hour later after that Dante had said she needed to fulfill an errand. Ren nodded vigorously, she had taken a liking to Dante. After all, she had just given her a home!_

_But Ren became bored, and you know what bored little children do…_

_Get in trouble._

_Ren put on the coat that Envy had thrown to her, a pretty, thin, silk like, blue one. Dante had also given her new clothes that she had made from alchemy. Since it was on short notice, Dante could only make Ren clothes out of a bed cloth._

_It was a pale white shirt with red decoration's on it, the pants were the same. _

_She ran out of the hotel room forgetting that she was instructed to stay there. She wanted to play with Ed and Envy! She remembered they had said something about the WestSide Bank. _

"_Maybe they're getting some money." She thought to herself and ran out of the hotel towards that direction watching out for drunks, weird guys, etc._

_She finally made it, panting she looked up at the WestSide Bank from about one hundred feet away. She saw that lights were flashing inside of it, and it sounded like some noise was happening too. _

_This puzzled her but soon she smiled._

"_Maybe they're having a party!" (A/N don't forget she's little!)_

_She immediately wanted to go and join the fun! She ran as fast as she could to the doors very excited._

_She looked through the glass doors. Her face fell shocked and confused. _

'_hearbeat'_

_It was no party, Ren realized. People were on the floor holding their heads or in stone cages. But five people weren't on the floor or in cages._

_First was what looked like an older beautiful woman, her face hidden behind her hair, but her hands were outstretched past the limit pinning three guards to the wall with her fingers. _

_The second and third seemed what looked like a really really really short person with clapping his hands and surrounding the third, who was a female bank teller by the way she was putting money in a bag from behind the counter, with another stone cage._

_The fourth and fifth were a security guard holding a gun to….._

_Ren gasped. It was Dante! She was in trouble!_

"_Okay! We're all done! Now we need to go!" said the guard. _

_Ren burst inside the bank. "Ms. Dante!" The five people looked at her either surprised, shocked, or angry._

"_What are you doing here!" yelled the security guard. He sounded familiar but Ren shook it aside. She knew what she had to do!_

"_Saving Ms. Dante!" She clapped her hands facing the beautiful woman. From somewhere, probably the public restrooms, water came to Ren's hand and blasted the woman as Ren threw it. _

"_Ahh!" The woman fell down, not because of pain, but because she was surprised. _

_Ren wavered slightly, breathing heavily. It was really hard to do that, but she needed to save Dante! _

_The Guard yelled at the really short guy. "You need to get her away!" he said desperately! _

_Ren didn't know why he sounded like that but didn't bother asking. What she didn't know was that the ceiling soon wouldn't be there._

_She clapped her hands again as the really short guy ran towards her. This time air blasted him at his feet making him flip and fall on his face._

"_OWW!" yelled the boy. "Ren, that really hurt!"_

_Ren stopped her next attack. "Ed?" _

"_ED! GET OUT NOW!" yelled the guard. But it was too late. The ceiling exploded shattering, glass and stone fell to the ground. _

_Everything happened so fast. Next thing she knew was that she was grabbed by the beautiful woman, who she regonized as Lust._

_Lust was reaching out towards Ed, who had been blasted ten feet away from Ren's attack, but a stone fell blocking her. _

_Louder boom's and screams filled the air as Lust protected Ren, holding her tightly despite Ren's cries after Ed. Ren closed her eyes tightly, her eyes watering. _

_Finally it stopped. She heard a digging noise. She opened her eyes._

_She saw the guard let go of Dante and run over to them. Almost horrified she watched at the guard began to mutate into yet another familiar face._

_Envy ran over to them, his eyes filled with panic. Ren had never seen him like this. _

"_WHERE'S ED?" He screamed at them. They said nothing. Ren's eyes betrayed her however by looking over at a pile of rocks where Ed had been. She was now crying. _

_Envy visibly paled. "No…" he whispered._

_He looked over to where Ren had looked. "No!" _

_As Dante came over to Ren and Lust, Envy ran over to the spot and began to dig frantically. _

"_Ed? Ed? ED? Where are you pipsqueak?" Envy's breathing was abnormal all of the sudden. _

_He lifted a five foot rock up. "C'mon Ed. Where are you!" _

_He received no answer, not even a gasp or whimper. _

_Ren was now crying full force into Lust's shoulder. "Ed!" _

_Dante faced towards Envy, her face showing no emotion. "Envy! We need to go!"_

"_No! We have to find him!" Envy hypervaliated. _

_She made him face towards her and looked in his eyes. Ren saw her whisper something making Envy turn pale. _

"_He's dead, nothing we can do." She had said. _

_Suddenly…._

'_grooooan'_

_They all lifted their head's quickly feeling small hope. Envy flipped his head over at where the groan had been heard. _

"_Ed?" _

_Something groaned in response from underneath a rock. Envy quickly lifted it up and froze. Immediately he jumped in. _

"_Lust," said Dante. "Get Ren out of here." She didn't really care if Ren was here but she knew it would scar her. She didn't need her to be insane, she couldn't benefit her much like that. _

_Lust nodded and picked Ren up beginning to leave. _

"_No! Why do I have to go!" cried Ren. She struggled against Lust but to no avail. _

_They walked out of the ruined Bank, the clouds were beginning to pour down rain. _

_Ren heard a scream, Ed's scream. "Ed…" whimpered Ren, she closed her eyes and set her head down on Lust's shoulder. Ren didn't know if she imagined it but Lust seemed to hold Ren tighter._

_With Envy a minute earlier._

"_Get Ren out of here." said Dante to Lust._

_Lust nodded and left the room with a crying Ren._

_Envy immediately jumped down into the hole Ed was. Ed was breathing heavily, covered in blood. Cuts and bruises lined along his body, the pain was too much for Ed making him almost unconscious. But that wasn't the worst of it…_

_Ed's left leg and right arm had been crushed underneath two rocks. Envy began to try to push them off Ed._

"_Ed! Can you hear me?" he said trying as hard as he could. _

"_En-Envy?" said Ed shakily. "I-I, It hurts…" _

"_I know Ed. Don't worry, I'll get you out!" _

_But he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. "C'MON! MOVE!" _

_Envy brought his hands down to the ground crushing a bit of the ground. "Why won't it move!" he screamed. _

_Dante looked at him, a pitying look on her face. And also a bit of disgust but Envy didn't see it. _

"_Envy." _

"_What!" _

"_You know how to get him out of there. Now hurry up." Envy paled. _

"_I-I can- can't!" he stammered, horrified at the realization. _

"_Do it. NOW!" she yelled angirliy. _

_Envy stood up shaking slightly, his hand transformed into a blade. He turned and faced Ed refusing to cry. _

"_Ed, I-I have to do something, It-It's going to hurt."_

_Ed breathed out. "I-I trust you brother." _

"_I'm sorry Pipsqueak." He whispered. He didn't close his eyes as he brought down the blade. _

_Ed screamed in pain as his right arm and left leg were sliced off. _

"_Hurry up." Said Dante as Envy picked up the unconscious Ed. "If you hadn't he would of bled to death." _

_Envy nodded and tore off his shirt wrapping it around Ed's newly amputated arm and leg. _

_They disappeared. _

_End Chapter 12_

_Woah…. Reallly dark chapter it seems like. Oh well._

_Now I'm going to start writing the other people's position during the time with the cyclone whirling. _

_R&R!_

_Navaka114_


	14. Chapter 13: Where is Envy

**VERY SORRY! It's finally vacation from the prison/slave house called school and now i actually have time to write! And here is the chapter you have been waiting for!**

Summary: What if when Ed was 7 and Al were 6 Ed was kidnapped by the homunculi (A/N Their father couldn't protect them cause he left a long time before) and was raised as one of their own without out knowing who Al and Winry were. And Trisha died for grief of losing her son. Al sets out on a journey to find Ed, no matter what the consequence. Would they meet again? And if they did would they be enemies?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I do own Ren.

Chapter 12: Where is Envy?

**ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT**

Recap

_Envy looked at Dante. _

_"Mother. You're not planning something are you?"_

_Dante looked and Envy and smiled._

_"Of course not Envy. Not transform into your disguise form and watch after them for me. _

_We wouldn't want anything to happen to them."_

_Envy nodded surprised. "Maybe she does care about us."_

_Envy jumped out the window to the street below and transformed into the ten-year-old shorthaired version of him._

_End Recap _

Envy walked into the booming festival with hands behind his spiky haired head enjoying himself to the fullest. He wasn't going to follow Ed to find out who is girlfriend was so obviously, so he decided to take some detours in and have some fun. Maybe later when he felt like it and had some food in his stomach. Then he would torture his younger brother.

He looked at all the colorful decorations of the festival: there were people dressed up in costumes of all sorts that would make his old "skirt and tank top" like shirt look normal. The people dressed up were throwing flowers, candy, and other stuff; brightly shaded signs advertising the different prospects of everything, and exploding confetti with thousands of colors were everywhere.

The 'ten' year old breathed in deeply smelling all the different types of food from all around him. Sour sauce's, baked salted meat, grilled foods, sweet pastries… pastries…He suddenly felt hungry for something, maybe something sweet would satisfy himself for the time being. He looked to his left side and saw a Manju*1* stand. He licked his lips; he hadn't had Manju for some time. Manju was quite sweet of a pastry so it certainly should hold him for at least a few minutes until he found something else to eat.

He walked up to the stand and looked over the counter that was barely his height. He inwardly cursed his choice in age, he would change into a tall thirteen year old after he got his food he decided to go look for other foods to satisfy his hunger. He remembered when he used to eat humans and shuddered. He couldn't believe that he used to eat people…disgusting. Ed really had changed him, and Ren had definitely helped him along too.

A man in his early forties with brown hair and eyes with a white apron came to the counter and looked down at Envy. He smiled sweetly and Ed inwardly grinned. This would be easier than he thought to get food, maybe if he was convincing enough he could get the food for free!

Too bad he was wrong.

"Hello little boy, looking for your mommy?" he asked. "Do you need any help finding Mommy or Daddy?"

Envy's eye twitched. What the heck? Why couldn't this man mind his own business?

"No Mr. I would like some Manju please."

The man took on a confused face and Envy frowned inwardly. What was it now?

"Are you sure? I'm sure your Mommy is looking for you." Said the Stand Owner again. "Would you like help finding Mommy little boy?"

He really hated his choice in age now, regretting it to the fullest. And Mommy! WTF? What the heck was with the Mommy thing? He didn't have a mommy to even think about. Sure Dante was his mother but not really ever was a "Mommy" type when he was growing up. In fact, as soon as he could walk she began training him as the monster he used to be and that caused his father to leave no being able to see the monster of his son. Besides Ed and Ren…he really didn't have much of a family.

Envy fist clenched and he gritted his teeth smiling at the somewhat very annoying middle-aged man. If he just stayed calm this would all work out in his favor…he just needed to stay calm.

"No Mr." said Envy trying to be cute (A/N key word-trying or TRY!) "I am wondering if I could have some Manju please!"

Either this man was extremely stupid or dimwitted because he just smiled and nodded because he didn't notice the obvious trying to be cute aura from this "boy".

"Of course little boy. But you need to have money for food you know. You should get your Mommy to come and pay for you."

Envy eye twitched again signifying that he was losing patience. Didn't this guy get that he wasn't going to get "Mommy". Why couldn't he just give him the pastry cake! Control…control…..!

Envy looked at him cutely again, he must have control! A cute boy who didn't ripped off people heads whenever angry was a lot less cute than a boy that didn't rip of people heads. "No Mr. I have money of my own to spend."

The man expression went down. "Oh are you sure? I mean I can't accept play money or anything. I mean real money. Like this-" The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of yen to show Envy. He then put it back in his pocket and smiled at Envy acting like he had just done such a great deed to the world.

However, Envy, felt quite the opposite.

The dark greened hair, currently, boy felt like strangling the man. What does he take him for! What type of idiot, child or not, used play money or even more so didn't know what real money was! Ed and Ren when they were younger and at his current looking age hadn't ever been treated like a stupid kid like this man was acting he was like! Seriously! This guy was getting on his nerves! And if he didn't get his Manju soon…it wouldn't be pretty. No, it wouldn't be pretty AT ALL!

"I just want some Manju please!" said Envy a bit angrier than before. He was just about to blow. Blow fire in his dragon form that is! This man better give him the Manju before Envy would do something he wouldn't regret!

The man laughed and Envy felt something snap. "Now don't go having a hissy fit! Your Mommy-"

"ARGH!" Envy snapped and jumped up and began to shake the man by grasping him around the neck and choking him. But not enough to kill him. "I JUST WANT SOME FREAKIN MANJU MAN!""

"AHHHH! GET OFF! YOUR MOMMY-"

"SHUT UP!"

People from other stands and around the festival stopped to stare and watch the odd scene-taking place of a little ten-year-old boy choking a middle-aged Stand Owner. Everyone was wondering if they should go get an officer or something. But they didn't and just went on with their business while Envy choked the poor witted man.

Needless to say, Envy ten minutes later had his Manju. But the Man didn't have his head-

-just kidding! The man was just unconscious on the ground in his food stand with a large bruise on his head where his wife had smacked him. She had apologized for the stupid man too.

Envy grinned happily eating his Manju, the man might have been an idiot but at least his wife could make good food! Also, while Envy had been strangling the man his wife had come out and brought Envy a plate of Manju for free of cost on the account of her husband being an idiot she said. He grateful accepted the Manju and went on his merry way having strangled the man greatly brightened his day.

Remembering that he was going to change into a thirteen year old he quickly finished his Manju and hid behind a stand. He quickly turned into a thirteen year old

Version of himself except with blonde hair and blue eyes. Ed wouldn't easily recognize himself in this guise. He decided that he would go find Ed and his little girlfriend now. Going out from behind the stand he began to walk around again wondering where his little half brother would be.

While he walked around the stands he saw a poster with bright colors that stood out to him. His eyes lit up. It was…

A ramen eating contest...

Envy grinned broadly. This was perfect! While he was wasting his time around looking for Ed he could be doing the Ramen eating contest. He was still hungry only just having that small manju cake. He had plenty room for more food. Eating some more wouldn't hurt him. In fact, he would quite enjoy the experience. Like he said before, something to do while looking for Ed who was probably at the Alchemy contest he had read on a poster before that would start at noon. Though he wouldn't exactly be looking for the chibi-san…*2*

He read the instructions on the orange and red poster displaying three bowls of ramen. It said….

_Participants wanting to enter in the Ramen contest must go to the plaza center for signing up. Get ready to test your stomach's limits! Cash prize*3* for third place winner- 200 yen, second place- 500 yen, and first place-2000 yen! Registration ends at 9:00 and contest starts at 9:30. _

Envy eyes widened into saucer panels. 9:00? He checked a nearby clock on a blue stand. It read…8:55!

The, now, blonde haired teen yelped, making others around him look at him like he was crazy, and began to run towards the plaza. He had to make it in time to register!

He half considered turning into a bird to see if he could get their faster but decided against it, by the time he got there and transformed back into a human guise he would be late for registration. No, it would be safer to just stay as a human. But he still had to run faster!

He ran past the booming stands, waving dancers, one of which who looked very strangely familiar…a lady with long black hair and a curvy physique…very weirdly familiar, but he had been running too fast to stop and stare at her. He really didn't care at the moment, only about ramen! HE MUST get to the Ramen stand in time!

He continued at the inhuman speed towards the plaza, only briefly wondering why it was taking him so much time since the festival grounds weren't even that big, and briefly checked a nearby clock in his rapid speed.

9:58:47 One minute and thirteen seconds to go.

Envy mentally screamed at himself to go faster running rapidly making himself seem like a black blur to the other participants of the festival grounds leaving them to wonder what the heck he was. Finally, he saw it the registration booth in a ray of sunlight making it seem like heavenly grounds.

He sweats dropped. Was he so tired that he was seeing things or something? But that didn't matter right now…He had to get to the stand for registration! Nothing else mattered right now! ONLY THE RAMEN! (A/N Lol, Envy is a ramen fanatic!)

9:59:45 only fifteen seconds to go!

He went at super inhuman speed yelling a battle cry scaring everyone around him. He MUST MAKE IT! Then, he finally got there! But…

He was going so fast when he touched the stand finally he crashed into it destroying half of the Ramen Contest Sign and sending one of the people's sitting there flying off into the distance…to never be seen again…(A/N Maybe I'm kidding…maybe I'm not^V^)

The other man stared wide-eyed and somewhat scared at Envy. The poor and frightened man was probably think "what the heck was this kid?".

"ENTER ME IN THE CONTEST!" Screamed Envy to the man. The man jumped out of his seat and grabbed a registration paper filling out the tan colored paper as quick as he possibly could. Shaking profoundly he handed it to Envy who was smiling widely.

"J-Just sign h-here!" Stuttered the man, the papers shaking uncontrollably like the rest of his body.

Envy grabbed a blue pen from the tiny cup holder on the half of the table still standing and quickly signed his name. Or his fake name that he used whenever going anywhere.

The man took back the paper and looked at it. "O-Okay…_William Dante_(A/N I know now that William is his real name and not Alex but cut be some slack okay!) y-you're number is N-Number 14 a-and t-that makes…makes you the last applicant as of a minute ago. P-Please proceed to the c-contest a-area!"

Envy sighed in relief and looked at the clock seeing that registration was indeed over a minute ago. He was just glad that he had gotten here in time…not that it would have made any difference. He still would have entered the contest one way or another. Most understandability in a violent type way.

He walked away from the still terrified man toward where the poster said was the Ramen Eating Contest Area. He soon found it. It sign said "Ramen Eating Contest Area!" Envy sweat-drop's, couldn't they even be a bit creative with the name or something. He guessed not.

He walks into the Ramen Eating Contest Area and looks around seeing a lot of big men and woman, most of them with baring intimidating, to a normal person, looks. Good thing Envy was anything from normal.

He bumped into an exceptionally large man with a wacky looking mustache with buff muscles. (A/N Yes…I HAD too add the mustache!) He glared at the bored looking Envy stopping him before he could keep on walking around.

"Hey kid!" Envy twitched. He was thirteen in this form for pete sakes! He wasn't a kid! Envy looked over at him boredly hiding his infinite anger.

"What?" He asks lazily. "Do you want something you brute?"

The mustache man cracked his knuckles and stared at Envy angrily. "Wise guy eh? Don't worry, after I'm done you're momma will be thanking me for correcting her little boy you stupid little kid."

Envy eyes flared up. He did not just call him a momma boy and stupid little kid in one sentence DID HE! Envy jumped up and attacked the man in a similar way that he did to the Manju owner man.

In two minutes flat the fight was over, or perhaps it should be better called a beat down because the only blow that the mustache man made on Envy was calling him a "Momma's Boy and Little Kid."

The Mustache Man laid unconscious with huge bruises and marks all across and around his body. Envy walked away triumphantly with a smirk on his face as he made his way to the Ramen Eating Table as other contestants and sponsors looked at him wearily.

He sat down in his place while the other eleven, Number 8 was unconscious as you know, sat in their places. White apron wearing servants came around the table and set down huge bowls of fresh, steaming ramen soups. Beside them was a napkin and chopsticks in a small red sleeve to hold them. Envy snorted, he had been to many eating contests in his over a hundred years and no one ever used napkins, they were eating to fast to even consider using one.

On his right side was big muscled woman with red hair in pigtails with purple bands glared at the even more muscled bald man with a blond mustache on his left side as he stared right back. Envy knew that they thought that the contest was just between the two of them but too bad that Envy knew for a fact that he and he alone would be the victorious winner.

The main Sponsor of the event, an elderly man with white hair and blue eyes, stood in the front of the table with a grey colored remote. He smiled at all of them and nodded to some of the people. He nodded the most directly to the bald man with the blonde mustache beside Envy confusing the latter. What this bald guy important or something, he didn't care either way. He just wanted to eat and destroy the competition while doing it!

The Old Man held the grey remote to the sky. "On your mark…."

Envy stared intensely at the bowl filled with ramen to the top and almost breaking point.

"Get set…"

Envy raised his chopsticks slightly toward the noodles as the competitors beside him did the same.

"GO!" Yelled the old pressing the button which let out a loud bang and colorful confetti. The other members of the contest held their ears as did Envy from the loud defeaning noise of the cannon.

"_He's SENILE! That old !*&-" _Thought Envy wincing the most because of his enhanced senses. He then realized that the others had already started eating and the bald guy beside him had already finished half a quarter of the humongous bowl.

Envy eyes widened and dug into his ramen bowl. He had to catch up or he would get too far behind to win! The bald guy beside him was a more worthy competitor than the teenager thought he was. He slurped down more noodles chasing him from his thoughts.

Ten minute later and all but two contestants had dropped out entirely bloated from the meal. But, hopefully you guessed it, Envy and the unknown named bald guy were still going at it. And even Envy who had faced beasts with immesurable strength, his little brother who was probably the most talented alchemist on the planet, his own father who probably was the most powerful alchemist on the planet, his mother's own training lessons, and living life for more than a hundred years as a homunculi, he was tiring at this endless eating contest. He didn't know how much longer he would last!

Luckily the bald man was also tiring and staring with a pained state at the next ramen bowl. The man just mentioned look like he was going to throw up but he sucked in a gulp of air and began to eat at normal pace the bowl of ramen while Envy just stared at it. He really wasn't sure if he was even ABLE to win!

Envy eyes popped open from momentarily closing at it's tired state. Lose! HE wasn't going to lose! The mini-chibi would never let him hear the end of it!

With new found strength he grabbed the bowl and held it above his mouth dumping the entire load into his mouth swallowing it without even chewing it. The bald man collapsed into his chair unable to eat even a tiny piece more as he stared at the seemingly blonde teen with a exasperated expression.

Envy jumped onto the table and roared fire into the air, compliments of his dragon powers, as everyone watched amazed more from his eating skills than the fact that he was breathing fire. (A/N Best military in Amestris…really?)

He stopped breathing fire and gasped desperately for air, his stomach was pounding angrily on the walls of his lean figure, somehow still lean…, telling him that there wasn't supposed to be that much grub in there. He ignored it, though feeling a bit queasy, and hopped down from the table ready to receive his prize.

The old man laughed at the, seemingly, young teenager with, also seemingly blonde hair and blue eyes and walked over to Envy who was grinning madly like he had just killed a lot of people he didn't like. (A/N lol!)

"Nice job son." Said the old man with a southern Amestrian accent. "You ate a mighty lot of ramen now didn't you?"

Envy wasn't sure if that was a question or comment. "Uh….yeah?" He questioned hoping that his answer wouldn't lose him the cash. He really wanted the cash, not like he needed it though. Just mostly as bragging rights to Ed.

The old man laughed again kindly and Envy cracked a small smile, maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.

He brought Envy to the spot he had last been while watching the Ramen Eating Contest, a podium was there and the bald man and the muscled woman was there. Both of the adults looking like they were about to die from overeating...which was very possible…

The old man lined Envy in the middle of them on top of a podium as they stood, ready to collapse at any time, for the pictures for tomorrow Ramen Eating Contest.

When they were done Envy stared expectantly at the old man. Where was his money? He hoped he got a really big check, that way he could rub it into a certain gold haired chibi more.

He frowned as the old man gave him a regular sized check and stared down at the numbers on it. Well…he could still brag a little bit. Maybe tomorrow, in the continuation of the festival there would be another Ramen Eating Contest and he could go against Ed and prove he was better than the alchemist in yet another way.

"Hey kid." Envy bristled as he looked and saw who had called him that. It was the second place winner, the bald guy with the yellow blonde mustache.

"Nice eating." The man continued. Envy just nodded looking back at the check. "And nice alchemy there on the table. Are you a fire alchemist? And perhaps a transmutation circle on you're tongue?"

Envy froze on the inside but on the outside he showed no emotion. This guy thought he was an alchemist like Ed? It would make sense that he would be with his powers. Might as we play along as to not raise suspicion.

Envy faked a look of surprise at the bald man. "How did you guess it all!" He exclaimed with false wonderment.

"You must be really smart!" He continued while grinning on the outside as the man grinned widely as if he got this a lot. Envy could tell by how much he ate that he liked to be complimented, don't ask him how, it's a stomach thing

"Why, yes. Yes I am. And for the answer to your question I just used the simple clues and it was easy to figure out!" He said proudly. "And you are?"

"My name is William Dante." Said Envy smoothly still using his alias. "And what about you? What's you're name?"

"My name is Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist." Said Armstrong putting a hand out and flexing his muscles with the other arm to show off to everyone oblivious to Envy flash of horror that went as soon as it came.

Envy on the outside was cool as a cucumber while on the inside he was freaking out a bit at the bad luck that he was having for meeting a Stale Alchemist here. But what did he expect? Today was a community event, it WAS a holiday!

"A state alchemist? Wow…" Said Envy pretending to be in awe but inside felt like throwing up at the way he had to act. Suddenly in the corner of his eye he saw a three hundred and twenty foot griffin suddenly appear and he grinned. Ed must be showing off his skills…might as well go see who the girlfriend is now!

While Armstrong was being distracted by getting compliment's by people around him, Envy slipped away and ran toward the arena excited to see his little brother and ready to tease and brag to the fullest extent.

But that wasn't what he saw.

What he saw was something that he had always hoped to never had seen.

He watched in horror in the crowd, frozen to the spot, as he saw his little brother's hair turn to it's original shade from the ashen black it had been dyed into.

"ED!" He saw Ren run to Ed's side crying hard and holding her hair.

He then saw an State Alchemist that he battled quite often in his missions. The Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang. Mustang was very, very, VERY intrusive and perverted in all the times he met him. The first time they had met he thought Envy was a girl, in his original form,(A/n his orginal form is the green haired one, not the blonde one) and HIT on him! In two different ways so it was really awkward. It was very easy to trick him too, when he was in a hot female body but that wasn't the point right now!

He watched, still frozen to the spot, as Mustang and Ren exchanged words about Ed true idenity. He tried to move but he couldn't for some reason!

Unseen to him, the seemingly familiar beautiful black haired woman behind him was frowning as she sprinkled the "fairy dust" on him.

"Sorry." Lust whispered to herself and went away.

Envy just continued to watch desperate to stop this happening. A blonde girl with purple eyes that looked very familiar walked towards his younger siblings looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"Ed?" Asked the blonde girl and Envy eyes widened. Did this girl know Ed from before he… He was pulled out of his thoughts by the seeing the face he hadn't seen in so many years.

Alphonse Elric, the kid he had saved the night he had kidnapped Ed.

"Do you remember me?" Asked Al walking closer to Edward.

Envy watched his younger brother back away from the younger brother he never knew. He felt guilt that Ed may never know the real truth of what happened to himself.

"I only know you from Ren. Other than that, why would I want to know a dog of the military?" Said Ed fiercely.

Al gasped.

Suddenly someone screamed. Envy looked toward the source and saw a little girl screaming looking upwards from the sidelines. Envy eyes widened as he looked up and saw the three hundred and twenty foot griffin falling. It was that moment he realized that he could move again and took full advatage of it.

Envy ran from the crowd changing back into his original body, not caring if someone would see him, and toward the two who met the most to him in the world.

This day was **definitely **not turning out the way he wanted it to.

End of chapter 12

***1* A Manju is a Japanese dessert, a steamed bun cake filled with Anko which is red bean paste. Yummy! ^V^ **

***2* Chibi-san- Informal way to say small person**

***3* I'm not too all familiar with the Amestris dollar's so it will be in Japenese yen…which I'm also not that very familiar with…gomenasai!~ **

**Next chapter…is now….not up. Give me a bit of time, the computer system is being a huge jerk and that's the reason I haven't been able to update. Also because I'm lazy… **


End file.
